Mi Destino
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Una historia paralela, donde Ren trabaja en una gran masión y es acosado por sus patrones... se ha separado de Jun y esta en busca de su libertad... es un Shounenai de [HoroxRen]... la última parte de la historia contada por el peliazul... Capitulo Final.
1. Sin Libertad

**Kiky05:**Hooolaaa, aqui les tengo una nueva historia que se me vino así como si de la nada, es una historia paralela a la historia de Shaman King, espero que les guste, esta historia va a hacer mucho más corta que el "Sello del Dragón de Hielo" donde el protagonista es Horo-Horo, bueno en esta "Mi destino" el personaje principal es Ren, quien es el mismo quien la cuenta, donde sufre el acoso de sus patrones Wuw, una vida de esclavitud (no es como la esclava Isaura, no lo relacionen :P) es una forma de decir, donde el aun espera el regreso de su hermanay su libertad...

(repito no es un esclavo :P)

Esta Historia es un HoroxRen así que al que no les gusta esta clase de fic mmmm... intente y lea jijiji o si no Shu Shu jijiji

**Advertencias:** Mmmm... digamos que es un poquitin digamos explicita en certo ambitos, bueno ahí van a entender, aqui casi todos son malos jijiji, ya paresco Yoh riendo a cada rato XD Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia espero que les guste

* * *

_**Mi destino**_

**Capitulo Uno:** **_Sin libertad_**

A pesar de ser una mansión estaba muy cerca del resto de las casas, si, yo estoy aquí, haciendo el hace en un uno de los tantos cuartos que tiene éste lugar, he estado aquí desde que tenia 6 años, vaya como ha pasado el tiempo, llevo 10 años sirviendo en esta casa, soy como un prisionero, un pájaro enjaulado con asías de volar…

Hoy es un bonito día no hay nubes por ninguna parte, pero no puedo contemplarlas como yo quiero, tengo que hacer mis obligaciones…

Se preguntarán quien soy yo ¿verdad, bueno me llamo Ren Tao por azares del destino termine siendo un sirviente de la familia Asakura, a pesar que sus dos hijos tienen la misma edad que yo, mi vida era normal antes de terminar aquí, se que gracias a ellos tengo un techo y comida incluso una educación, pero a cambio de mi libertar y no es justo…

Mi familia murió en un accidente de trafico yo y mi hermana fuimos echados de la casa que alguna vez tuvimos, ya que nuestros tíos nos la quitaron dejándonos en la calle, en un día de lluvia mi hermana se separo de mi y desde ahí no la he vuelto a ver, ese mismo día el padre de los gemelos me recogió y me dijo que seria el sirviente de sus hijos a cambio de comida, un techo y mis estudios, no tenia alternativa así que solo acepte de ahí ya han pasado 10 años, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún no se nada de Yun. Aún la espero, pero cada vez esto se vuelve un infierno, hermana no sabes cuanto te extraño, no sabes lo que daría por verte nuevamente, pero quizás sea imposible

- ¿Qué haces Ren? – era la voz del mayor de los gemelos Hao eso significaba problemas, como los que tengo cada día con ellos…

- estoy limpiando – respondí simplemente, no podía contestarle con un "que te importa" por que el es mi patrón o mejor dicho mi dueño ya que no tengo libertad soy como un esclavo de sus deseos…

- pero por que tan solito – ya comenzó, es lo mismo cada día, se acercó a mi acorralándome contra la pared

- señor Hao por favor déjeme – pedí

- Mmmm… no tengo ganas – dijo simplemente tomándome posesivamente mis caderas y acercando su rostro al mío

- déjeme – no me iba a dejar, así como lo hago siempre comencé a forcejear hasta que lo aleje de mi, no saben los deseos que tengo de romperle la cara de un golpe, pero no puedo y eso me frustra

- vamos Ren te gustara –

- aléjese de mi – y rápidamente Salí de la habitación, siempre es lo mismo, siempre el mismo calvario con ambos hermanos, a pesar que Yoh esta comprometido, solo quieren pasar el tiempo conmigo calmar sus deseos, pero no me voy a dejar seré talvez su esclavo pero mi dignidad y Orgullo no me quita nadie

Me aleje lo más posible de Hao así que me metí en la cocina, donde estaba cada día Tamao era una niña de mi edad con el mismo predicamento que el mío, pero ella tenía la suerte de no ser acosada por ellos, al verme me sonrió, me recuerda de vez en cuando a mi hermana, quizás la quiero como si lo fuera ya que ella me a ayudado mucho, me esconde cuando es necesario de los gemelos, es una buena amiga, quizás mi vida seria aun peor si ella no estuviera para cuidarme en cierta forma

- ¿otra vez? – me preguntó

- si – dije cabizbajo

- ojala que comiencen luego las clases, para que te dejen de molestar aunque sea un poco – yo lo sabía, en cierta forma Tamao se sentía desplaza al ser yo el acosado por Yoh y no ella quien estaba enamorada de ese idiota

- eso espero – dije en un suspiro

- por lo que supe los van a cambiar de escuela –

- ¿Qué? –

- si Hao pidió que nos cambiaran a un colegio normal, no uno de gente de clase como al que vamos –

- me sentiría más cómodo –

- yo igual, al parecer acepto y nos van a inscribir en el que esta cerca de aquí –

- te refieres al que esta a casi 15 cuadras de aquí –

- si –

- ya veo, por lo menos llegaran más cansados –

- y dejaran de fregarte no es así – dijo con una sonrisa

- soñar no cuesta nada – le respondí

- Ren podrías ir a buscar el diario –

- claro –

- pero al parecer el repartidor de esta zona ya no vendrá así que lo remplazaron –

- ¿y? –

- no se, el otro día lo vi, me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no se donde –

- bueno no te preocupes con tal que deje el diario y no se lo robe estamos bien –

- tiene razón – y ella siguió cocinando

Me dirigí a la salida trasera de la mansión también era muy bonita, era un recorrido de puros árboles, generalmente por aquí nos entregan el diario, para mi es una perfecta excusa para salir de ese espantoso lugar, al cual ni siquiera puedo llamarle hogar, a lo lejos veo la silueta de alguien corriendo con mucho animo, lleva un bolso a un lado al parecer es el repartidor, al acercarse puedo distinguirlo, es un niño de mi edad, su cabellos son azulados, pero sus raíces son negras ¿se teñirá el pelo, me llama la atención la expresión de su rostro, esta feliz yo diría que muy feliz y animado, me pregunto que se sentirá, desde que vivo en esta casa ya no sonrió, ni me acuerdo de haberlo hecho alguna vez, lleva unos pantalones largos negros, una polera blanca y una chaqueta amarrada a su cintura, en su frente lleva una pañoleta blanca

- Hooolaaaa – me saludo con alegría llegando a mi lado – soy el nuevo repartido – termino de decir con una sonrisa

- hola – dije simplemente

- ¡uy! que fome eres – me dijo – ten, aquí esta – y me entregó el diario

- gracias – fue lo único que dije por educación, tome el diario y baje la vista

- alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy fome –

- y a ti que hablas mucho – solo lo dije, no se por que

- jiji con que hay que molestarte par que hables – dijo en un tono travieso

- ya me tengo que ir –

- eres muy pesado sabes, bueno como yo si soy educado me voy a presentar ya que desde hoy tendremos que vernos las caras todos los días – dijo con energía

- y quien te dice que vendré siempre a buscarlo yo –

- Mmm… buena pregunta – después de pensarlo simplemente dijo – como sabes en una de esas – su respuesta la halle como decirlo ¿tonta? Si, eso, sin fundamente, pero el me agradaba no es como la gente de esa mansión, aunque en realidad no conozco a mucha gente, creo que nunca he tenido amigos…

- ¿qué te sucede? – me dijo, en esos momento miraba el suelo pensando, olvidándome de todo, pero en un hecho me que sorprendió me tomo del mentón y levanto mi rostro par que lo mirara -¿estas bien? – me sentí raro, sólo los gemelos hacían eso, pero no por preocupación como lo hacia él, si no por otros motivos

- si, ya déjame – le dije con una cara de enfado

- bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos, cuídate… ¡ah! por cierto me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero llámame Horo-Horo, nos vemos muchacho desconocido – y se fue sin dejar que le respondiera, se fue con su gran sonrisa, no se preocupo si no le decía mi nombre, el respeto mi silencio cosa que ya nadie hacia

Han pasado ya 3 días y no he podido ir por el periódico, siempre va o Tamao u otro sirviente, ya que yo estoy en otra parte a esa hora generalmente huyendo de esos gemelos, Hao es el más persistente, solo quiero aunque sea ir una vez más a buscar el diario tan solo para decirle como me llamo

- vaya Rencito hoy esta muy pensativo – la voz de Hao me asusto, en esos momento yo estaba haciendo la pieza de Yoh quien había salido y pensé que el había ido con él, no dije nada, ya había terminado así que podía irme

- con su permiso ya termine – y camine a la puerta, pero el me tomó del brazo y me lanzó a la cama – ¿que hace? – dije asustado, no quería que pasara lo que creía que iba a pasar, no quiero, no me iba a dejar aunque… podrían echarme a la calle¿A dónde iría? Y si golpeaba a Hao me acusarían de maltrato y me llevaría a la cárcel donde si perdería toda libertad, aunque no la tengo, no perdería mucho, pero a mi mente vino la imagen del muchacho del cabello azulado, no lo vería más y no podría decirle mi nombre ¿Qué debo hacer?

- vamos Ren no seas frío – se subió en sima mío, trate de alejarlo, pero no podía

- déjame – en eso sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mismuelos – no hagas eso – alegue

- vamos Ren, mientras más te resistes más te deseo –

- Hao aléjate de mi, somos hombres estas enfermo – le grite

- que tiene de malo ¿eh, me tienes loquito Ren y te deseó desde que llegaste, tus ojos me hipnotizaron – pronto comenzó a besar mi cuello y a pasar una de sus manos por mi espalda, por favor que se aleje… Yun ¿Dónde estas?... después de mucho forcejear logre quitármelo de en sima y Salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, mis pasos me llevaron a la salida de la pensión, me alejé sin titubear de ahí, solo quería alejarme, aunque fuera por unos minutos, quería alejarme de el, mis pisadas me llevaron una plaza que había, me senté en una de las bancas, donde sin poder evitarlo, comencé a derramar lagrimas

- Oye ¿estas bien? – escuche, esa voz se me hacía familiar – muchacho desconocido ¿estas bien? – era él, levanté la vista, me miraba con preocupación, en su mano traía dos helados ¿con quien estaría?

- si – dije simplemente, se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada mientras se comía uno de los helados – Me… me llamo Ren – dije de pronto

- Mucho gusto Ren – dijo con una sonrisa y me ofreció el otro helado que tenia

- pero… - dije yo, que pasaría con la otra persona

- no te preocupes me conformo con uno – dijo con simplicidad y me lo dio

- ¿los dos eran tuyos? –

- sip, generalmente no me conformo con uno, pero hoy aré una excepción -

- gracias -

- y dime ¿qué te pasó? – no dije nada, me miró por unos minutos, no quería recordar lo ocurrido – bueno no importa, respeto tu silencio – nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio el ya se había terminado su helado, quería hablarle, pero ¿de que? – ¿Tienes tiempo? - me preguntó

- un poco – dije con simpleza, luego el tomó mi mano y me jalo a no se donde con alegría

- ven te llevare a un lugar que siempre me anima – me deje llevar, no quería pensar en nada, por primera vez quería confiar

Luego de correr por una que otra calle, salimos a un pequeño bosque caminamos un rato hasta que a mi vista quedo un hermoso lago, brillante, lleno de vida, era muy bonito, me sentí más tranquilo al verlo

- ves, no te mentí – dijo acercándose a la orilla

- creo que no –

- claro que no, los amigos no se miente… ¿o si? – ¿amigo? En me consideraba su amigo

- claro – dije

- oye y ¿por que no saliste a buscar el diario los otros días? –

- digamos que estaba en otra parte – dije con la vista baja

- tienes problemas con tus jefes –

-más o menos –

- Mmm… por tu actitud no debe ser nada agradable… te acosan no es así – me sorprendió como lo sabía, como lo dedujo, no lo veo como una persona muy lista

- ¿cómo lo sabes? –

- jejeje, tu amiga me contó, le pregunte por ti y me dijo que te estabas escondiendo de un tal Hao… -

- ¿Tamao? –

- si, parece que si, estaba preocupada por ti – y me sonrió, no se si matar o a agradecerle a Tamao por esto

- digamos que ya me acostumbre –

- yo que tu le rompo la cara –

- no puedo, no tengo donde ir –

- Mmm… pues jiji, áselo pasar por un accidente – su idea no era mala, pero igual tenia miedo

- no funcionaría –

- Fome – me dijo

- no lo soy - alegue

- jijiji – rió luego miró al cielo yo también lo hice – oye puedes verlo – lo mire para ver a que se refería, cuando me percate que una especie de enanito… no se como describirlo estaba posado en su hombro sosteniendo una hoja, no me daba miedo, pero ¿qué era eso?

-¿que es eso? –

- entonces si lo ves…. Wiiiii…. Kolorito el si te ve – dijo alegremente

- ¿de qué hablas¿Qué es eso? – dije sorprendido

- ella es un espíritu de la naturaleza, un kropoculs (no se si se escribe así), solo las personas de corazones puros pueden verlo, eso significa que eres una buena persona –

- pero… -

- relájate hombre y disfruta el paisaje – en eso a vi a muchos como ese espíritu volando, jugando sobre el agua, era muy bonito y sorprendente, era algo mágico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí libre… Yun como me gustaría que vieras esto… pasé el resto de la tarde conversando con Horo-Horo, ese muchacho si que me hace enojar, no para de molestarme y encontró un lindo sobrenombre para mi… aleta de tiburón ¬¬, aunque yo también encontré uno para él… cabeza de cuerpo espin… le viene jeje, en mucho tiempo volví a reír gracias a él, espero que no pase nada malo

_**Continuara….**_

_**

* * *

**_

** Pido disculpas si a habido algún error ortografico o no se de cualquier cosa disculpenme**

** Espero que les aya gustado, creo que este fic lo actualizare más lento que el Sello del Dragón de Hielo ya que ese mi fic principal, pero queria hacer uno donde Ren sea el protagonista **

**Nos vemos en le proximo capitulo, en la misma pagina, en la misma historia u otra Bey Bey :P**

**Por favor dejenme sus opiniones, en otras palabras dejen Reviews**


	2. Ojos Color Miel

_**Hola aqui les tengo el segundo capitulo de "Mis destino", espero que les guste ,**_

_** bueno sin más que decir aqui les dejo el cap **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ojos Color Miel**_

---- capitulo 2 ----

Creo que ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que me encontré con Horo-Horo en el parque, en verdad creo que tuve mucha suerte en encontrármelo, aunque ahora mis salidas de la mansión son más frecuentes y de eso Hao se a dado cuanta, ya que me pregunta constantemente a donde voy o que hago, y como de costumbre lo dijo con las palabras en la boca, esta loco si cree que le diré con quien y a donde salgo. Y así ha pasado otra semana en donde mis salidas son prácticamente nulas, Hao se ha encargado de ello, quiero salir, pero no puedo, cuando por fin termino mis obligaciones el llega y me da más, creo que cada día el odio que le tengo crece.

Horo-Horo encontró una practica forma de poder comunicarnos sin que nadie se de cuenta, envía a Koloro con notas para mi y yo las contesto, ayer recibí la respuesta la misma noche, fue muy graciosa su reacción, aún la recuerdo muy bien…

**--- Flash Back ---**

- Kuru-Kuru – oí l voz de Koloro en la cabecera esa noche, abrí los ojos con pesadez

- ¿Koloro? –

- Kuru – y me entregó un papel

- ¿eh? Je ese Hoto –

**Ren:**

**_Hola Ren ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, aunque yo estoy un poco preocupado, espero que ese lunático de Hao no te haya hecho nada, el otro día lo conocí, no me vas a creer, pero el en persona fue a buscar el diario…_**

Al leer eso me preocupe, Hao ya conoce a Horo-Horo y eso no es bueno, después de meditarlo un poco continué con la lectura…

**_Tiene un genio de los mil diablos jejej XD, me dijo que trataba de ver quien era el responsable de que uno de sus empleados no cumpliera sus obligaciones, he inmediatamente me di cuenta que hablaba de ti, aunque me sentí un poco frustrado, nunca pensó que podría ser yo T-T…._**

En verdad el es un idiota, me alegra saber que Hao no se le pasó por la mente que podría ser Horo-Horo, y el muy tonto se siente desplazado, debería dar gracias o ya no estaría aquí para contarlo, pero ¿Por qué me preocupo?... es estúpido que me lo pregunte, es por que es mi amigo y lo estimo mucho, demasiado diría yo, por que el a sido… ¿Cómo decirlo?... mi primer amigos, desde que tengo memoria, la gente de la mansión no los puedo considerar como mis amigos, ya que en cuanto pueden te joden, a acepción de Tamao, creo que es en la única en la que puedo confiar…

_**Cambiando de tema¿puedes salir mañana en la tarde, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos, son buena onda, aunque creo que uno de ellos esta bien loco XD…**_  
**_Bueno envíame la respuesta con Kolorito como de costumbre, cuídate y no dejes que el degenerado de Hao te haga algo, o sélas vera conmigo y no estoy jugando, eres alguien muy importante para mi, así que más vale que te cuides _**

**Se despide Horo-Horo**

Esas palabras… no lo entiendo, las ultimas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera con fuerza… ¿por qué¿Por qué?... creo que para esa pregunta no tengo respuesta…

Después de divagar por unos minutos en mis pensamientos decidí ir al escritorio y ponerme a contestar su carta, aunque obviamente las mías son mucho más breves, no como las de él que pueden ser de dos hojas, la más extensa que he escrito fue de 5 líneas…

**Hoto:**

**_No te preocupes todo esta bien por aquí y dudo que haya alguien más loco que tú, y definitivamente nadie pensaría que eres tú el causante de mis salidas…. Ya que… ¿como decírtelo?… tu cara de idiota es lo suficientemente convincente XD…_**  
_**Mañana tratare de salir como a las 5 de la tarde….**_

**Nos vemos, Ren**

Sabía que me respondería esa noche, le di donde más le duele su orgullo y su nombre, le envié la nota con Koloro, me fui a acostar, sabía que contestaría, pero no inmediatamente y no quiero perder horas de sueño, pero para mi sorpresa la respuesta llegó prácticamente de inmediato no pasaron más de 15 minutos, leer la nota fue muy gracioso

**Ren:**

**_ERES UN MALDITO ARROGANTE YO QUE ME PREOCUPO, Y TU EL MUY MUY TE BURLA,S Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, TÚ TIENES MÁS CARA DE IDIOTA QUE YO _**

_**Nos vemos mañana y ahí me las pagaras **_

**Te desea un mal sueño Horo-Horo**

Por la letra logré deducir que estaba furioso es increíble que hasta en una carta logro sacarlo de quicio jejeje… después de eso le di las gracias a Koloro y me dormí

**--- Fin Flash Back --- **

Y ahora estoy aquí, esperando, son las cuatro con cuarenta minutos, solo faltan 20 minutos para la hora acordada ya es momento de moverme, para mi suerte Hao no esta y a Yoh no lo he visto y gracias al cielo ya prácticamente no me molesta sólo cuando trato de tomar un baño.

Bueno la hora ya llegó prefiero salir antes de que Hao llegue, salgo sigilosamente, pronto llegó a la entrada de la mansión donde para mi sorpresa Horo-Horo estaba apoyado en un árbol, aparentemente me estaba esperando

- ¿Horo-Horo? – pregunté incrédulo

- Hola – saludo simplemente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- quería asegurarme de que vendrías – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- ¿Qué¿no lo recuerdas, aun tenemos una cuenta pendiente – no puedo creerlo ¿de verdad estaba enojado por lo de anoche, aunque por la sonrisa que tenia, no parecía ser así

- no me digas que es por lo de anoche –

- como adivinaste tiburón – dijo burlesco

- No seas bebe – alegué

- jiji lo lamento, pero ya no hay vuelta a tras – sin que me percatara éste tomó mi mano y me encamino vaya a saber Dios donde

- ¿A donde me llevas? –

- Mmm… por ahí – fue su única respuesta

Corrimos quizás por unos 10 minutos hasta que llegamos a un bonito parque, no había nadie o por lo menos eso creí, hasta que de la nada dos personas salieron con mascaras, dándome el tremendo susto, y ¿quien no se asustaría si dos personas con mascaras de monstruos salen de entre medio de los arbustos, Horo-Horo no se aguantó la risa de verme sentado en el suelo por el susto así que comenzó a reír.

- jajaja no pensé que te asustarías –

- eres un idita – dije mientras me ponía de pie

- ellos son mis amigos – y los dos muchachos se quitaron las mascarás

- El es Lyserg Diethel – y me indicó al que estaba más cerca de mi, era un muchacho de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos y tez blanca – y el otro es mi amigo Chocolove – y me señalo al otro muchacho quien tenia la tez morena, su pelo era negro era un poco extraña en su forma de vestir

- Mucho gusto – me saludó el chico llamado Lyserg

- Hola – fue mi saludo

- vaya pue' tu amigo no es de muchas palabras Hoto –

- No me llames así moreno, El es Ren, en cierto modo tienes razón, no es de muchas palabras jejeje – dijo con alegría

- Un gusto amigui – dijo el moreno

- Bien nos vamos – dijo el Usui

- ¿A dónde? – pregunté

- Jeje no seas curioso – y los tres comenzaron a caminar

- No crees que deberías decirle – escuche al peliverde

- No, este es parte de mi venganza – lo suponía, aún sigue molesto, pero lo dejare ser

Caminamos por unos 10 minutos hasta que llegamos a un parque de diversiones… ¿es ahí donde íbamos?... y si era ahí, los amigos de Horo-Horo son muy simpáticos aunque el moreno ese me saca de quicio y ahora que lo medito el si esta más loco que Horo-Horo, creo que en ese sentido el Peliazul si tenía razón. Ese fue unos de los días más entretenidos que pasé, Horo-Horo era el más animado nos arrastró por todo el lugar, nos hizo subirnos a todos los juegos y el que quedo realmente mal fue el Ingles, quien no resistió y tuvo que ir a uno de los baños para devolver lo que quizás fue su almuerzo, yo por mi parte estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de Lyserg, menos mal que Horo-Horo decidió que ya era mucho por ese día, doy gracias, por que si no hubiera sido vergonzoso.

Ya ha pasado una semana después de eso y solo logré salir dos ocasiones más, donde los amigos del ojinegro estuvieron, en cierto modo estoy feliz de tener más amigos, pero por otra parte hubiera preferido estar con Horo-Horo a solas… pero no se por que pienso en aquello, ya se va a cumplir un mes desde que conocí a Horo-Horo y ese mismo día volvemos a clases, ahora voy de camino a ésta, junto a los gemelos y a Tamao

- jiji será muy entretenido – dijo el menor de los gemelos

- te ves emocionado hermanito –

- claro, Annita dijo que saldríamos juntos –

- vaya si que te agarro esa muchacha – exclamó Hao - ¿y tú Ren, cómo le harás para ver a tu "amigo"? - me dijo con un tono un poco antipático el pelilargo

- ya veré – fue mi simple respuesta, siempre trata de sacarme información sobre Horo-Horo, pero lastima que nunca lo consigue, pero mejor para mi, y así llegamos a nuestra nueva escuela, es muy grande, pero no tanto como la antigua, los niños corren de aya para acá, bueno creo que por lo menos ahora podré inventar excusas para ir con los muchachos, como que voy a hacer un trabajo, que bueno que ya entremos a clases, los gemelos ya se fueron a su salón, por obra y milagro del cielo nos tocó en salones diferentes

Camino con calma por el lugar en busca de mi sala, pero alguien pasa a chocar conmigo haciendo que suelte mi bolso

- Perdón… ¿Ren? – levante mi vista y… lo que veo me sorprende, es Lyserg el que me habla

- ¿Lyserg? - pregunté incrédulo

- Vaya no pensé que estarías en nuestra escuela –

- yo tampoco –

- Horo-Horo se va a alegrar mucho –

- ¿Qué¿Horo-Horo esta aquí también? –

- Claro, creo que desde hace 3 años más o menos – me dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿y Chocolove? –

- claro que también esta¿en que salón estas? –

- en el Saló B, hoy es el primer día que vengo a este lugar -

- Genial ese es mi salón, tu debes ser el nuevo alumno – dijo alegre

- y ¿en que salón están Chocolove y Horo-Horo? –

- es una lastima, están en el salón C –

- ¿Qué? – sabía que no todo podía ser tan bueno, ese es el salón donde están Hao e Yoh

- vamos que se nos hace tarde – y el peliverde me tomó del brazo y me jalo dentro de un salón

La primera hora fue una tortura, me hicieron presentar y en los primeros minutos muchos se me acercaron a preguntarme vaya a saber que cosas, tenia otras cosas en mente, como ¿por que demonios la vida tenia que ser tan cruel, Dios espero que nada malo pase, me pregunto si algún día conseguiré ser totalmente feliz

Ya en la hora del descanso Lyserg me encamina a la parte posterior del establecimiento, no quiere decirme donde vamos, tiene la misma maldita manía de Horo-Horo nunca me dice donde vamos y eso me desespera, pero a lo lejos logro divisar dos siluetas al parecer están conversando una nos da la espalda mientras que la otra nos ve como nos acercamos y sonríe, es Chocolove, entonces la otra persona debe ser Horo-Horo, mi corazón comienza a latir salvajemente… ¿por qué?... últimamente me pasa muy a menudo, cuando se que me voy a encontrar con el ojinegro, ahora lo distingo, es el no hay duda sus cabellos azulados son una prueba, y en especial la banda que lleva en su frente

- Lyserg te demoraste pue' – dijo alegre el moreno

- Es verdad Lyserg, debes ser mas pun… - decía Horo-Horo mientras se volteaba, pero al verme se quedo sin habla, su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa, pero pronto cambió a una de alegría - ¡Ren! –

- Hola – fue mi simple saludo

- Hola pue' huerito, que milagro que este por acá – dijo alegre Chocolove

- Para mi también lo es – dije

- Después que me despedí de ustedes me lo encontré en un pasillo, estamos en el mismo salón – dijo el ojiverde

- Bienes con los otros dos que entraron a nuestra clase – dijo el moreno, ahora que lo pienso por que Horo-Horo no se le paso por la cabeza que si Hao estaba aquí yo también podría estarlo

- ¿Nuevos? - Preguntó el ojinegro para mi sorpresa

- es verdad te mandaron afuera por dormirte - dijo Chocolove

- Horo, recién era el comienzo de la hora –

- perdón, es que mi hermana me hizo correr muy temprano hoy –

- Baka – comenté

- ¡Oye! – alegó el peliazul

- y recién es el primer día – suspiró Lyserg

- jejeje – rió torpemente Horo-Horo

- ¡Hermano! – un estridente grito hace que me sobresalte

- Pilika deja de gritar – le grito el ojinegro, que contradicción

- pero hermano – se quejo la niña llegando a su lado, tenia el cabello del mismo color de su hermano, largo hasta la espalda, una expresión de animo y vigor, luego de unos segundos su mirada se posó en mi - ¿Quién eres? –

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que puede decir

- Pilika el es Ren, te acuerdas que te hable de él - dijo con alegría Horo-Horo¿le habla de mi¿Por qué mi corazón late de alegría, ya cálmate Ren, cálmate

- Bueno tengo que irme ya saben, las consecuencias de que te saquen de clases – y salió corriendo de ahí y Pilika se alejó automáticamente del lugar¿extraño no?

- Vaya no puedo creer que el Hoto ya pueda sonríe así – dijo un tono triste el moreno

- ¿de qué hablas? – le pregunté

- pensamos que Horo-Horo no volvería a sonreír después de lo que le ocurrió – dijo Lyserg – cuando los padres de Horo-Horo fueron acecinados -

- ¿Qué? – no lo sabía y me tomó por sorpresa

- Creí que lo sabías, salió en las noticias, ya han pasado 6 meses desde aquello y nunca creí que sonreiría así – dijo Lyserg, ahora entiendo por que a Tamao y a mi, se nos hacia familiar lo habíamos visto en las noticias, ahora recuerdo todo

- Estoy muy feliz, al parecer tú tienes mucho que ver – dijo Chocolove

- ¿eh? –

- quizás tu logres sacar a Horo-Horo de la oscuridad de la que esta prisionero, no, ya comenzaste a hacerlo – dijo Lyserg

- Pensamos que si le conseguíamos una chica a nuestro amigo talvez se recuperaría, pero… - decía Chocolove

- pero a todas las rechazo, el es muy popular por aquí y pretendientes le sobran, incluso yo me le declare – esa confesión por parte del ojiverde me sorprendió – pero me rechazó-

- ¿por que? – me atreví a preguntar un poco temeroso

- esta esperando – dijo Chocolove

- ¿esperando? – repetí

- si, espera que los ojos que por tantos años ha soñado aparezcan –

- ¿sueño¿Ojos? – no entendía nada

- Horo-Horo siempre a tenido un sueño, una noche donde la lluvia estaba presente, él a la distancia apreciaba a alguien, lo único que logró distinguir fueron sus ojos, claros y penetrantes, eso es lo que nos contó Horo-Horo y los esta esperando, es una pena, que espere a un sueño, siendo que yo estoy aquí teniendo todo lo que siento reprimido en mi pecho – dijo con amargura Lyserg

- Lyserg – dijo Chocolove

- pero tú – y su mirada mezclada con rabia y tristeza – tu estas más cerca que yo, estas más cerca de ese sueño que yo, te lo pido, nunca lastimes a Horo-Horo – no entendí sus palabras¿por qué me las decía¿Por qué?

La siguiente jornada llegó, las palabras de Lyserg se me quedaron en la mente¿por qué me las dijo?... no lo comprendo… pero en cierta forma en mi pecho se han concentrado dos emociones, la alegría y la tristeza, contradictorio ¿no es así?

Alegría, no lo entiendo, me siento feliz sabiendo que Horo-Horo no ha aceptado a nadie que aun tengo una oportunidad¿oportunidad? Por que piazo así¿siento algo más que amistad por él¿es eso, no lo se, nunca tuve un amigo, ni nunca me he enamorado, no puedo saber cual es la diferencia entre estos, no lo se…

Tristeza, por lo que supe recientemente¿has sufrido mucho verdad Horo-Horo, pero tú aún así sonríes, y de sapo me haces sonreír a mi.

El profesor me mando a buscar unas cosas, por más que le dije que no conocía el lugar no me hizo caso y aquí estoy perdido y no tengo la menor idea de donde esta ese maldita habitación con los materiales, pronto siento voces que vienen del otro pasillo y para mi sorpresa son los gemelos¿qué hago, no quiero encontrarme con ellos ahora… a mi lado hay una habitación así que decidí entrar allí y para mi sorpresa encontré la habitación de los materiales, irónico ¿no?.

- ¿Ren? – escucho una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación

- ¿Quién esta ahí? –

- jaja, mira con quien me encontré si es el aleta de tiburón –

- Horo-Horo ¿qué haces aquí? - dije sorprendido

- Cumplo mi castigo, tengo que ordenar este lugar –

- pero con la luz apagada –

- lo que pasa es que hay que cambiar la ampolleta y a mi se me quedo en la sala de maestros –

- Baka –

-¿y tu que haces aquí? – preguntó acercándose, realmente no logro ver nada…

- me mandaron a buscar unos materiales, pero no encontraba el dichoso lugar – dije con fastidio

- jiji no le dijiste al maestro que eras nuevo –

- si lo hice, pero no me hizo caso –

- déjalos son así - después me quede unos momentos más conversando con él, aunque lo note un poco raro, de pronto me miró con sorpresa como si no creyera lo que veía y alcaze a escuchar en un susurro "Esos ojos… son ojos color miel"… le pregunte que le pasaba, pero no me dijo nada, solo desvió el tema con otra pregunta… es extraño ahora que estoy con el mis preocupaciones ya se fueron, mi siento alegre, libre diría yo, por primera vez en 10 años siento que no soy prisionero de mi Destino…

_**Continuara….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** Espero que les haya gustado, como simpre si hay alguna falta de ortografia pido disculpa, trabajo para que cada día sena menos :p**_

_**Bueno me tengo que ir, cuidence nos vemos y espero que dejen Reviews Chaooo :p  
**_


	3. ¿Un Eterno Adiós?

_**¿Un eterno Adiós?**_  
----- Capitulo 3 -----

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que entramos a clases y los problemas no tardaron en aparecer, Hao sabe ya perfectamente que me junto con Horo-Horo y los demás, y digamos que en el curso son los peores enemigos, Hao desafía constantemente a Horo-Horo a dueles tanto de ramos y conocimiento como deportivos, por lo que me a dicho el ojinegro se que van empatados, 30 victorias para cada uno, lo que hace un total de unos 60 enfrentamientos, ¬¬ que patéticos son o tiene mucho tiempo libre. El tonto de Horo dice que no puede negarse, los motivos no quiere decírmelos, Lyserg me dice que lo deje ser y Chocolove solo lanza bromas sobre esto y digamos que para las chicas de nuestros curso esto es como un concurso de Mr. Colegio o algo por el estilo, ya que no se pierden por ningún motivos las competencias que estos tienes, pero lo que a mi más me llama la atención es¿qué ganan de todo esto, debe haber algún premio, pero ignoro de que se trata, ahora me encuentro en clase de deportes, espero mi turno para dar unos entupidos giros en un tubo de acero, no se para que me va a servir esto, pero tengo que sacarme buenas calificaciones, es el turno de Chocolove, le va bien en esta clase de cosas, creo que es por su parentesco con los Monos, lo a hecho bien, ahora es mi turno, por fin, estoy arto de esperar, pero no me gusta como algunas de mis compañeras me quedan mirando, es obvio que les gusto no soy idiota, pero podrían ser un poco más disimuladas. Me acercó a la barra y enfoco mi vista en esta, pero mi concentración es esfumada por un grito del otro lado de la cancha, todos voltean a ver… Oh no, son Hao y ese idiota otra vez…

- Ya déjame – fue la respuesta del Horo-Horo

- eres un cobarde – le dijo Hao

- tengo cosas que hacer y estoy atrasado para el siguiente evento que tengo – le decía el Ainu, todos tenían sus miradas atentas para saber que iba a ocurrir

- jóvenes podrían ir a sus salones – ese fue el grito de nuestro maestro, los aludidos se voltearon a ver y recién se percataron de nuestra presencia… par de Idiotas…

- lo siento mucho profesor, pero eso es lo que intento – dijo Horo-Horo un poco cansado

- es solo que tengo que resolver algunas cosas con él – aclaró Hao

- pero yo no – y Horo-Horo se volteó para seguir con su camino

- tu no te vas – y Hao le tomó del brazo, no me gusta esto, se esta poniendo violento, Lyserg y Chocolove se pusieron alerto de inmediato

- suéltame – alegó Horo-Horo

- no hasta que aclaremos esto –

- no tengo nada que aclarar contigo – y Horo se soltó del agarre de Hao

- eres un cobarde – golpe bajo, supongo que Horo no aguantara su provocación, y justo como lo pensaba se detuvo

- no tanto como tú – y siguió caminando¿no le contesto? Eso es raro en él, pero al parecer el que no aguanto fue Hao, quien se lanzó sobre Horo-Horo, tumbándolo en el suelo boca arriba con Hao sobre él.

- miserable – y Hao golpeó a Horo-Horo, esto no me gustó, el profesor se encaminó con rapidez a donde estaba ellos al igual que Chocolove y Lyserg, yo me quede ahí pasmado, Hao golpeaba a Horo sin remordimiento, pero éste no se defendía, dejaba que lo golpearan ¿por que, no me gusta ver a Horo-Horo así, de forma rápida me dirigí a ese lugar, el profesor trataba de apartar a Hao de Horo, pero se resentía así que le pidió ayuda a Lyserg y Chocolove, al parecer toda la rabia de Hao había salido a la luz ese día, pero en cambio Horo-Horo se quedo ahí recibiendo todo el odio de Hao

- Ya detente Hao Asakura – fue ahí cuando Hao seso, cuando escuchó me grito de advertencia, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia

- Joven acompáñeme a inspectoría –

- si – fue su simple respuesta

- Oye brody ¿por qué te dejaste? – le preguntó Chocolove mientras le entregaba un pañuelo

- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear con él – dijo simplemente

- Tao acompañe a Usui a la enfermería –

- si –

- quien lo creería, serás mi niñera tiburón – dijo burló, por lo menos no estaba grave

- quieres unos cuantos golpes más –

- no gracias, no quiero quedar más feo de lo que estoy – exclamó con una sonrisa

- ¿feo tu? – Dijo burlesco Choco – jajaja no me hagas, reír si tienes a la mitad del Liceo tras tuyo, la otra mitad esta repartida entre el gatito aquí presente y los adorables gemelos –

- Ya tienes admiradoras Ren – me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Horo

- no –

- no seas humilde, yo vi tu puesto lleno de cartas de amor – exclamó el chokito

- cállate – alegue un poco sonrojado

- ya veo – Horo-Horo no se burlo, no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar y eso me extraño

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dije ganándome a su lado

- ¿debería pasarme algo? – preguntó

- estas raro, no le contestas a Hao y ahora no te burlas – explique

- ¿estas preocupado? – me ruboricé ante esa pregunta, era obvio que estaba preocupado, pero no quería demostrárselo por ningún motivo

- claro que no –

- ya veo – lucía ¿decepcionado? No, claro que no. debe ser mi imaginación, solo eso

- oye la enfermería esta por aya – exclamé, él se dirigía a una dirección diferente

- no la necesito –

- si la necesitas, mira tú cara –

- jaja ¿que? Te da miedo –

- vendito soquete – y lo encaminé a la enfermería a la fuerza, llevándolo de la mano, me sonroje cuando me percate de esto, más no lo solté, eso sería ponerme en evidencia… un momento ¿en evidencia¿De qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo, entonces ¿por qué?... mejor dejo de pensar en eso ahora… siento que Horo-Horo me está ocultando algo, pero no se que, ahora que me fijo anda con una carpeta¿estará investigando algo?

- Ren… no quiero ir – dijo en un puchero

- ¿por qué¿Les temes a los doctores? – dije burlón

- si –

- ¿Qué? – de seguro bromeaba

- bueno no a todos, pero si al que atiende la enfermería –

- ¿Por qué? –

- me da desconfianza, además parece psicópata – exclamó asustado

- vamos, no seas llorón – y lo encaminé nuevamente

- no, Ren, no vayamos, Ren por favor –

- Cállate –

- te lo suplico –

- ya llegamos –

- ayúdame señor – lo oí en un susurró, este Hoto esta bien loco, toque dos veces con suavidad, no pasaron más de algunos segundos cuando un hombre rubio, con pinta de gótico apareció en la puerta

- Hola¿necesitan ayuda? – pregunta estúpida, si estabamos ahí era por que si, pero lo deje pasar no quería tener problemas

- Hola Doctor Fausto – saludo Horo

- Oh, Horo-Horo¿qué te sucedió ahora, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – bueno en verdad este hombre si da miedo, por esta vez no molestare a Hoto

- bueno digamos que un idiota quiso pegarle a otro idiota jeje – exclamó nervioso

- ¿y tu quien eres? – me preguntó, su mirada, bueno, no me agrado mucho

- Ren Tao – fue mi respuesta

- ¿Ren?... con que tu eres Ren… -

- ¿me conoce? –

- digamos que un pajarito me hablo de ti – mire al Ainu, pero este miraba en otra dirección, dudo que sea él o talvez si,

- vaya… -

- bueno será mejor que entres –

- ¿es necesario? – dijo en un puchero

- pues por tu rostro yo diría que si –

- cielos -

- relájate Hoto – lo molesté

- ¿podrías acompañarlo hasta que acabe? – me preguntó de manera muy amable

- claro –

- tienes malos gustos para tus enfermeras – molesto el Usui, pero luego se quejo por un chichón que le pareció hace algunos segundos

- para que se te quite lo idiota –

- eres cruel tiburón T-T – me dijo con un puchero

- ya metete – y lo empuje al interior de la enfermería

El resto de la tarde trascurrió un poco más calmada Hao había sido suspendido por una semana por agresión contra un alumno, a Horo no le hicieron nada ya que no respondió a la paliza que le dio Hao, ahora esta con uno que otro parche en la cara, el que más lo a molestado a sido Chocolove, pero pronto sintió la venganza de Horo-Horo, pero este rato lo he notado un poco raro, incluso me hizo una especie de interrogatorio, de cómo me aleje de mi hermana, en que parte, en que fecha aproximadamente y cosas por el estilo, bueno a el le conté mi historia de cómo termine en esa casa de esos locos… pero eso fue hace ya casi un mes¿por qué está tan interesado ahora?... pues lo ignoro…

Y así el tiempo a trascurrido de manera un poco rápida, ya han pasado dos días desde la gratificante golpiza de Horo, me encanta exagerar el asunto, en especial frente al ojinegro, le pasó diciendo que le dieron la feroz golpisa, el solo me mira con cara de "Te callas o te callo", es muy chistoso, Hao, bueno, el tiene un poco más de tiempo libre y siempre me espera en la entrada y le hecha miradas de odio a Horo ya que el siempre me acompaña a la mansión y digamos que eso no le agrada mucho a Hao, pero a mi me importa un rábano.

Bueno, hace 10 minutos que llegué del colegio un poco cansado, la clase de educación física, más el trabajo a campo abierto me dejaron agotado, aparte que le di como 20 zapes a Horo-Horo por molestarme y otros 30 zapes a Chocolove por apoyarlo… Dios estoy muy cansado… Le pedí un baso con leche a Tamao, me lo entregó, pero lucia ¿Culpable, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento, esta muy nerviosa

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunté al fin

- na-nada – fue su simple respuesta antes de salir de la cocina, no le di mayor importancia y sólo me tome el baso que me había entregado, estaba frío, justo lo que necesitaba, pero me siento un poco mareado... que rayos me pasa… todo me da vueltas

- ¿qu-que diablos? – Pronto caí al suelo desplomado sin energías no podía moverme, sentí como la puerta de la cocina se abría y por ella entraba alguien, sólo alcancé a divisar una sombra, no la reconozco, me toma en brazos – su… suelta…me – digo con mucho esfuerzo

- tranquilo Ren… - no puede ser¿Hao?

- ¿que rayos me pasa? –

- jajaja mi querido Ren, nunca me recibiste de una mana amable, no me quedo de otra más que paralizar tu cuerpo, tendré que darle las gracias a Tamao por obedecerme y colocar el veneno en tu leche, conseguir esta clase de cosas es fácil si tienes el dinero –

Y como siempre, cuando te enteras de algo malo, sientes que tu pecho se oprime, fue así como me sentí yo, saber que la única persona en la que podía confiar me había traicionado, me dolió, me había dolido mucho y ahora que no tengo a nadie a quien acudir, por lo menos no en esa casa, pero ahora mi destino ya esta trazado, como lo pensé, nadie puede escapar de el, ni siquiera yo, pensé que tendría una oportunidad, una oportunidad de experimentar mi libertad, pero las cadenas volvieron a aparecer, aquella jaula se volvió a cerrar, aquella que pensé que había destruido con la ayuda de mis amigos, con la ayuda persona que quiero… un momento ¿Qué quiero¿a quien quiero, siento algo más que amistad, pero por quien… Horo-Horo… si, es por él, ahora lo entiendo, era eso lo que sentía, ahora comprendo todo aquel nerviosismo cada vez que estaba a mi lado, el sonrojo en mis mejillas cuando lo veía sin polera, ahora comprendo tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado comprender antes, pero el pasado es pasado y ahora no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo aceptar mi presente y mi futuro, uno del cual me hubiera gusto huir, pero me fue imposible… tengo miedo… estoy siendo llevado por Hao, quizás a su cuarto, se muy bien lo que se propone, y ahora no puedo escapar… Horo-Horo… ayúdame…

- Ren… - dijo Hao mientras me recostaba en su cama, si, como me lo temía, me a llevado a su habitación y sus intenciones son más que claras, por mis mejillas desciende lentamente algo, ya se lo que es, es una lagrima, mi tristeza de no poder hacer nada, de sentirme solo en estos momentos, de haber sido traicionado, de estar apunto de entregarme, sin amar, sin ser esa mi decisión, siento que voy a traicionar algo en mi interior y me duele, es por eso que estoy llorando en estos momentos, derramo lagrimas de tristeza por que siento que estoy traicionando a la persona que más quiero, a Horo-Horo

- después de tanto esperar… por fin – fueron sus palabras

- n-no ganaras… nada con… esto – fueron las palabras que lograron salir de mi garganta

- ¿lloras? Eres un tonto, si esto lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo… -

- eso no es… verdad – pronto sentí como se gana encima mío¿pedirle a Dios, no lo se, nunca he creído en él, eh sufrido tanto¿cómo puedo creer en alguien como él, si en 10 años no lo a hecho nada, menos lo hará ahora… pero quiero creer, creer que puedo salir de esto, creer que no tendré que hacer esto, quiero creer en aquel que llaman Dios, necesito creer, para sentirme con fuerzas para lo que se avecine más adelante… pero que cosas digo, el… el… me a ayudado, el me dejo conocer a Lyserg, a Chocolove, a mis amigos a… Horo-Horo… quizás no me di cuenta y el si escucho mis lamentos, vio mi sufrimiento, él me consoló, tengo fe de que él me ayudara, quiero tener esa fe…

- ¿estas listo? – son las horribles palabras del pelilargo, pero pronto siento como la puerta se azota, no puedo ver quien entro por ella…

- Aléjate de el Hao – no puede ser, esa voz, Dios mío, no lo puedo creer…

- ¿Usui¿Que haces aquí? En mi casa –

- no te lo volveré a repetir, aléjate – su voz se escuchaba grave y muy sería y agitada… ¿corrió? Tal vez¿Cómo se entero? No lo sé, lo único que si se, es que él ya esta aquí… y todo te lo debo a ti….Dios…

- lárgate de mi casa –

- me importa un comino, ahora el se viene conmigo - (N/A: salio verso XD)

- es mi empleado –

- ya no más – se oía furioso, tiro de Hao y lo alejo de mí, ahora trata de acercarse, pero Hao lo golpea por la espalda

- Horo… - solo puede decir, me siente impotente por no poder ayudarlo…

- me tienes arto Hao Asakura - y de un solo golpe tiro a Hao al suelo, con rapidez me tomo en sus brazos, me siento tan bien en ellos, siento una gran protección, aquella que siempre quise sentir… aquella que siempre quise recibir… pero aún no entiendo como es que esta aquí… demasiada coincidencia…

- Co… co… -

- luego te explicare todo – me interrumpió, me subió a su espalda, pero Hao se incorporó interponiéndose

- ¿qué crees que haces? –

- quítate –

- no lo are –

- te lo advierto Hao, no tengo paciencia –

- no te tengo miedo –

- sal –

- no – pero algo me sorprendió, Tamao apareció tras de él y lo golpeo con un jarro, tenía su rostro lleno de lagrimas, el Asakura cayó inconsciente

- bien hecho Tamao – la felicito Horo-Horo

- Re-Ren… yo… yo lo lamento, pero no pude hacer nada, el... el… -

- no te preocu… pes – al oír esas palabras su cara se ilumino

- bien, debemos irnos – exclamó Horo-Horo – claro que tu también te vienes Tamao –

- ¿a donde? – exclamó alegre

- es una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo

- Ren, tienes algo importante aquí… ¿que quieras llevar? – lo pensé algunos momentos, no tenia nada importante… esperen, si había algo, la foto de Jun y las cosas que mis amigos me han dado, las tengo todas en un bolso, fuera del alcance de los gemelos, esos son mis tesoros más valioso…

- S-Si… hay algo –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso

- en el armario… hay un… bolso… -

- yo lo sacó – exclamó Tamao, no tardo más de 20 segundos cuando volvió con en bolso en su mano…

- bien vamonos –

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquello¿Dónde he estado, bueno para mi también fue una sorpresa, pero Horo-Horo es el dueño de una gran mansión, su familia es una de las más ricas de la ciudad, se preguntarán ¿Por qué repartía diarios?... pues su excusa fue que se sentía aburrido en esta enorme casa, que el no era de esas personas que le gusta las cosa fáciles o dadas en bandeja, le gusta ser humilde, si nos referimos a dimensiones, esta es más grande que la casa de Los Asakura, pero lo último que me dijo me llamo la atención, "Pero en realidad fue por que tuve un presentimiento, aquel que me decía que encontraría algo muy importante si lo hacía…"

Horo-Horo y Pilika son muy amables con sus empleados, todos los quieren mucho, y estaban muy preocupados por ellos desde la perdida de sus padres, el encargado de su tituria era un hombre llamado Marco, era el más cercano y de plena confianza en la familia, lo conocí hace poco, es un hombre muy amable. El cocinero, Ryuu es un poco extraño, cuando viene Lyserg lo queda mirando con una cara de baboso todo el tiempo, el pobre por eso no le gusta venir a la casa de Horo-Horo, este ultimo a estado haciendo muchas llamadas a no se donde, el otro día lo escuche gritando en su oficina "¿Como que no puedo hablarle, es urgente, tengo algo muy importante que decirle… no me venga con estupideces… vete al demonio", no fue una respuesta muy buena o educada, pero si muy graciosa. ¿Hao? Bueno el no ha vuelto a parecer, y no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo… para serles honesto esta semana a sido la mejor semana de mi vida, Tamao también esta aquí en la casa de Horo-Horo, ella le ayuda a Ryuu en la cocina.

Yo, por otra parte, he estado muy a gusto, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a ordenar las cosas o hacer aseo que lo continuo haciendo, a pesar de que Horo-Horo me dice que no es necesario, pero yo igual deseo hacerlo, ahora me encuentro en mi nueva habitación, arreglándola, pronto siento como la puerta se abre… el esta ahí en la entrada, Horo-Horo me observa cuidadosamente, no comprendo, parece que le ocurre algo, en sus ojos veo algo de tristeza… cuando le iba a preguntar que le sucedía, este se apartó un poco de la puerta para dejar entrar a alguien…

Una muchacha joven entró, su cabellos era verde, sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de emociones, alegría y tristeza… es alta, ocupa un traje negro, le queda muy bien, en general ella es muy hermosa, siento que la conozco, pero no se donde, pronto de sus ojos comienzan a descender lagrimas de… ¿Alegría¿Por qué?... la mire con detenimiento y justo ahí como si un rayo cayera comprendí todo… era… mejor dicho… ella es…

- ¿Jun? – pregunté dudoso

- ¡Ren! – ella se abalanzó así mi y me abrazó

- ¿Jun eres tu? – no lo podía creer…

- Ren no lo puede creer, pensé que no te encontraría, te he buscado por tantos años… yo… yo, no puede ser – decía entre lágrimas

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –

- ese joven, Horo-Horo, él me contactó, me estuvo buscando, supo que te estaba buscando, he puesto aviso en todos lados, por todos los medios para poder encontrarte… -

- no entiendo… -

- me dijo que trato de localizarme por la historia que le contaste… al parecer estuvo semanas tras mi paradero, pero debido a mi trabajo me muevo constantemente – ahora entiendo por que aquel interrogatorio…

- ¿Tu trabajo? –

- cuando te perdí, te busque por todas partes, desesperada, y en mi búsqueda conocí a un hombre, Li, ese es su nombre, él me ayudó y me convirtió en una exitosa modelo y me ayudo a recuperar nuestra herencia de las manos de nuestros tíos, solo necesitaba encontrarte a ti para ser feliz –

Desde aquello ya a pasado una semana, Horo-Horo a estado un poco distante conmigo, no niego que estoy feliz… por fin estoy con mi única familia, por fin puedo decir que mi Destino no es tan malo, por fin soy libre de esa jaula, ya no volverán a aparecer aquellas cadenas… Jun me a contado lo que ha hecho en este ultimo tiempo, no se como pudo relatarme todo con lujo de detalles lo que hizo en estos 10 años, y lo peor es que me lo contó todo en una tarde, llegue a marearme de tanta información… pero luego me pidió mi historia, se la conté… me miraba con horror… y lagrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas… se culpaba de todo, se recriminaba… pero le dije que de alguna forma no todo fue tan malo, pude conocer a mis amigos, a Horo-Horo, yo a el le debo mucho… y me he dado cuenta de que le quiero más que un amigo, yo me enamore de él, pero tal vez me di cuenta demasiado tarde…

- No quiero que este más en esta ciudad que te a hecho tanto daño, además tengo que volver a mi trabajo… -

- ¿a que te refieres Jun? – pregunté temeroso

- Nos vamos a Europa –

- ¿Qué? – no, no podía hacerme esto, yo… yo no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de él, yo… yo lo necesito

- Horo-Horo ya lo sabe y esta de acuerdo –

- ¿Qué…? –

- dice que es mejor que te alejes de todo aquello que te ha causado tanto dolor – Jun me miraba triste – y se muy bien que el sufrirá tanto como tú, alejarse de ti y verte partir…-

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos? –

- Mañana… - Hoy es el último día que estaré con mis amigo, el ultimo día que estaré con él, con la persona de la cual me enamore… de Horo-Horo…. Es esto en realidad… ¿Un Eterno Adiós?...

_Continuara…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno espero que les aya gusto este capitulo de Mi destino, me demore arto, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero mi hermano esta de vacaciones y no me entregaba el computador o cuado lo hacía era en un lapso muy corto no alcanza a escribir mucho aparte de mis trabajos pruebas y tareas todo un lio XD

Bueno espero que dejen Rviews ...

**Tomoka:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gusto el cap anterior y es verdad a mi tambiém me recuerda a el XD, no se tiene algo, pero lastima que aún no pueda ver esa serie, aun no me la puedo conseguir además que por la TV sollo dieron unos cuantos cap y la serie tenia para mucho más :P

**MiDoRi: ** Muchas gracias estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado esta historia, trato de hacer los cap un poco más largo, pero tengo las ideas listas y si me paso estaria cambiando un poco la historia, no se muy bien a que te refieres con más profundo XD... bueno es pero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado nos vemos, suerte y gracias

**Alimia: **Si bueno es verdad que la personalidad de todos en general es muy diferente, pero es que en la mayoria de los **c**olocan a Ren como una persona muy fría, y quece cambiar eso, darle un toque más humanos demostrar que es una persona que le duerle lo que le sucede que no puede siempre ocultar todo tras su indiferencia, más que nada por eso sus personalidades tan diferen-  
te, espero que este cap te haya gustado ya que todas sus opinion, concejos, etc me dan más animos para continuar escribiendo cuidate y suerte

**Alimia, Marcus y Victor: **Muchas gracuas, estoy muy feliz que esta loca historia les haya gustado además de las modificaciones que les hice a las personalidades de los personajes y como dije con le decía a Alimia queria mostrar a Ren de una manera diferente como lo hacen en las myoria de los fic, que tambien sufre y tiene sus debilidades que atras de esa mascara de seriedad el puede ser alguien que demustre sentiemientos... creo que me fui muy a lo porfundo XD muchas gracias y yo también le doy las gracias a mi musa lastima que me cobra por hora XD broma... saludos y muchas suerte

**Riza-chan: **jeje a mi también se me vio raro imaginar a Yoh acosando a Ren, pero es lo que sale de una mente loca como la mia, si la historia de por si es un poco rara, pero como yo también soy rara nos entendemos de maravilla la historia y yo, bueno me alegra que te aya gustado y espero que sigas dejando reviews

**Linda Luna:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, es diferente y eso me gusta no tener un repopertoria parecido a de los demás, en cierto ambito positivo ya que las demás historias la mayorian me facinan y me gustaria llegar a escribir hisorias de grandes estandares, pero hace lo que se puede y hay que dar gracias por eso , muchas gracias por dejar tu opinon, cuidate y suerte

**Y Muchas gracias en general a todas las personas que leyeron esta y mis otras historias, espero que lo continuen haciendo nos vemos y dejen Reviews **


	4. Mi Destino

**"Mi destino"**

------ Capitulo 4 -----

Hoy en la tarde me voy a Europa, ayer mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta de despedida, todo estuvo bien, pero eso no cambia que me tendré que ir, y sobre Horo-Horo, bueno él… él no me a hablado mucho, en la fiesta estuvo muy distante, honestamente mi deseo no es irme, es más, deseo quedarme con toda el alma, pero eso es imposible, estoy en mi habitación recogiendo mis cosas, preparándome para lo que será mi partida. Sin embargo, me siento demasiado triste… siento que alguien llama a mi puerta, sin mucho animo me dirijo a abrir, cuando hago esto veo a Horo-Horo frente a ella, no logro verle los ojos ya que la sombra de su banda me lo impide

- Hola ¿quieres algo? – preguntó de forma amable

- Hola… Ren… bueno, venía a preguntarte si… si querías salir un rato conmigo –

- ¿Eh? – se que sonara a muy de chica, pero era como una cita y esto ayudo a que mi corazón se acelerara – ¿para qué? –

- solo ven¿si? – pedió prácticamente como una suplica

- esta bien – y entre a mi cuarto y saque una chaqueta

Pronto me encontraba con el Ainu caminando, yo solo lo seguía, estos eran mis últimos momentos para estar con él… ¿sobre lo que siento? prefiero guardármelo… quiero llevarme un bonito recuerdo, no el despreció de él por haberle dicho que me gustaba… no lo soportaría, realmente no lo soportaría, en estos momentos él es mi soporte… ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si nunca lo hubiera conocido¿si nunca hubiera salido esa mañana a buscar el diario, quizás, mi vida seguiría siendo una tortura… le debo tantas cosas… tantas… quisiera hacer algo, lo que sea, para devolverle todo lo que el me a dado, pero es imposible, me a dado tanto… y tanto que me queje por mi destino y ahora le estoy tan agradecido, después de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento, a llegado la felicidad, pero… parte de esta se queda aquí, en Japón, con él, con la persona que esta frente a mi en estos momentos, a la cual sigo sin titubear, por que si no lo hubiera hecho la primera vez, quizás todavía estaría sufriendo… pero todo ese dolor ya esta en el pasado, todo ya se fue y cuando los recuerdos de esa época no tan lejana me atormenta, el solo ver su sonrisa, el sólo ver sus ojos, hace que todo se vaya, que todo se vuelva mejor…

¿Por que me demore tanto en darme cuenta¿En descubrir que siento algo tan fuerte? no lo sé, ni siquiera alguien con una vida feliz hubiera sabido eso antes, ya que solo unos pocos saben y conocen a la perfección la cara que tiene el amor, aquel fugitivo que todos se dedican a buscar a lo largo de su vida, más no todos lo encuentran y lo conocen… yo, para mi dicha, lo conocí, lo conocí aquella mañana de verano, mientras trataba de huir de _Mi Destino_, aquel que consideraba como mi enemigo natural, aquel que culpe por todo, más ahora me recompensa y me perdona, por todo que lo critique y lo odie, ahora me sonríe y me da su calidez.

Si, por que aunque no muchos lo reconozcan, yo se perfectamente que el destino lo escoge unos mismo, me odiaba, odiaba a Dios, por no poder ayudarme, pero más que nada me odiaba yo, por ser un cobarde… pero todo eso ya quedo atrás, gracias a la persona que esta frente a mi, por aquella persona que se asemeja a un ángel según mi perspectiva, aquella persona que sin quererlo fue conducida por un destino incierto así mí, aquella persona que fue enviada por el creador de todo sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, aquella persona de la cual sin proponérselo me enamoró, me conquisto con sus sonrisas, con su inocencia, con sus ojos, más que nada por su forma de ser, por que es él, solo y simplemente es él…

… _es él, de la persona de la que me enamore…_

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado aún lado del mar, a pesar de que estamos a finales de otoño aún se ven surfistas, yo ni loco me metería a esa agua tan fría, si, lo reconozco, no me gusta el frío, no sé por que Horo-Horo me a traído a este lugar, dudo que sea para bañarnos… me está llevando a un templo que esta cerca de la playa, es muy grande y hermoso, las olas rompen justo en la orilla de éste, en la parte más hermosa, nunca había conocido este lugar, pero ¿por qué me a traído aquí?... ¿querrá mostrarme algo?... pronto Horo-Horo detiene su marcha y se voltea a mirarme

- Ren… - me dice mirándome a los ojos

- dime –

- bueno… se que te vas en pocas horas, así que pensé que podríamos venir aquí… como una despedida… -

- ¿Cómo? – no lo comprendía ¿por qué aquí¿Por qué ahora?

- sabes… no soy muy bueno para las despedidas y honestamente me da mucha pena que tengas que irte… -

- pero nos escribiremos… - dije esperanzado

- no lo sé – fue su simple respuesta

- ¿por qué? – no lo entendía

- no se si después que te vayas, seguirás siendo el mismo… no se si te acordaras de nosotros… -

- no seas tonto, claro que seguiré siendo el mismo, claro que los recordaré… -

- no después de hoy – dijo ocultando sus ojos tras la sombra que formaba su banda

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- por que talvez llegues a odiarme, más no puedo seguir así… - ¿qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?... me esta asustando, sus palabras me están asustando

- quizás era mejor despedirnos como buenos amigos… pero para mi no es posible –

- ¿por qué? –

- por que ya no puedo verte como un amigo – no… no entiendo sus palabras… ¿me odia?... ¿Es...es eso?...

- ¿qu-que quieres decir? –

- para mi… eres más que un amigo… Ren – dijo un poco ruborizado – en mi corazón se cultivo algo más que una amistad, sin darme cuenta un extraño sentimiento se iba cultivando en mi interior, pronto lo comprendí, pronto me di cuenta de que tu… me gustabas… pero no es solo eso, me enamoré… me enamoré de ti Ren… - un silencio se formó entre los dos… mientras que a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido del mar, mientras que mi mente solo se dedicaba a poner la mayor atención, mi corazón latía con rapidez, como si quisiera salirse por mi boca…. Pronto comenzó a acercarse más, yo solo contemplaba sus ojos, quería perderme en esa mirada que tanto me gustaba, en esa expresión infantil e inocente… - pronto me di cuenta que con cada sonrisa que dabas yo era feliz, que cuando tu estabas triste yo también lo estaba, que cuando tu sufrías yo también lo hacía, que cada día estaba más pendiente de ti… pero me di cuenta muy tarde de esto… te vas, más yo me quedo… te alejas y es así como debe ser… - sin esperar mi respuesta se inclino y… y me beso… puedo sentir su calidez ser trasmitido por aquel beso… cerré mis ojos, quería disfrutar de aquello… sentía lo mismo que yo, **_siente_** lo mismo que yo… pronto siento como se aleja de mi con una mirada nostálgica y llena de tristeza

- Ho… -

- Espero que tengas un buen viaje… Ren, no te olvides de nosotros… - sin esperar más, salió corriendo de ahí perdiéndose entre la gente, cuando reaccione trate de seguirlo, pero mi camino se dificultó por la gente que estaba ahí… poco a poco fui perdiéndolo de vista… aunque grite su nombre, por más que lo hice, no me escucho…

Se equivocaba, no lo odio, no puedo odiarlo, pero ahora siento que mi corazón se hace pedazos por que tengo que irme, por que tengo que dejarlo, por que tengo que alejarme de su calor, de toda la protección que el me dio

- maldición… acaso no te diste cuenta que estoy igual que tu… - digo mientras caigo arrodillado, en mis mejillas baja una lagrima – te amo… - fue la respuesta que di y el único que la escuchó fue el viento, aquel que siempre estuvo enamorado de la mar y por más que soplaba, intentando llegar a donde ella estaba, no lo conseguía, por más que se acercaba no lo conseguía, el fue mi testigo, el fue mi oyente, mi consejero y guía…

Estoy en el aeropuerto con todas mis cosas, junto a Jun, y mis amigos, más él no a aparecido, no volvió, todos están extrañados por su ausencia, mas yo se que él no vendrá, no me dejará que le diga lo que siento, dejará que me vaya con todo lo que tengo escondido, y yo, que tanto luche por liberarme de una jaula, resulta que ahora estoy en otra, no yo, si no me corazón, quedo encerrado por el amor que le tengo a Horo-Horo, y forjó una jaula impenetrable e irrompible, de la cual, sólo él tiene la llave…

- Es hora Ren… -

- esta bien Jun –

- cuídate brody – se despide Chocolove de mi, esta conmovido, es raro ver a alguien llorando por mí…

- Nos veremos Ren – dice Lyserg

- Te un buen viaje – se despide Pilika de mi

- espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad Ren – esos son los deseos de Tamao, pero es una lastima, es ahora cuando me estoy alejándome de esta, para entrar en otra, más no se si será igual de fuerte que la de ahora…

… Pronto, Jun y yo, partimos a Europa….

Alejándome del sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo que me alejo de mi primer amor….

Alejándome del odio, y al mismo tiempo de la comprensión…

Alejándome del dolor, y al mismo tiempo, de lo que más me alejo es de aquello que ame y amo…

Me alejo de él… dejo todo… y al mismo tiempo me lo llevo todo…

Todos esos momentos difíciles, todo el dolor, toda la angustia, todo el odio, toda la soledad….

Pero también me llevo la alegría, mi primera sonrisa, mis amigos, mi confianza, mi fortaleza, mi cariño, mi… mi amor, por aquel que pudo romper mis cadenas, por aquel que me sacó del dolor, por aquel, al que le debo todo…

Me voy liberado y al mismo tiempo enjaulado….

Mi espíritu es libre, más mi corazón es prisionero de este amor…

Te amo Horo-Horo….

(N/A. jeje creyeron que termina…. ahí pues no XD)

_**Tiempo después….**_

Como ha pasado el tiempo, ya han trascurrido 2 años desde la última vez que estuve en esta ciudad… Jun no estuvo de acuerdo con que viniera a estudiar a este lugar, pero yo quería, a pesar de todo este tiempo, el sentimiento que tenía hacía Horo-Horo no se a marchitado, todo lo contrario, se a fortalecido, aquella jaula que muchas trataron de romper les fue inútil, no pudieron y yo no quería que lo hicieran… a pesar de que no lo he visto en dos años lo sigo queriendo, que digo, aún lo sigo amando, no he tenido noticias de el hace mucho, solo recibí un paquete de mis amigos y eso fue dos meses después de mi partida… ya que yo me trasladaba con frecuencia, nunca estuve en un lugar fijo… ¿él?... pues, él se mudo¿A dónde? No lo sé¿fuera de la cuidad? Talvez, pero aún así tengo la esperanza de que lo encontrare… mi corazón me dice que lo haré…

Sobre el paquete, fue un video hecho por mis amigos, aún lo conservo, ahí salen todos, hasta él, lo veo constantemente… para no olvidar como eran hace tanto tiempo, para poder identificarlos cuando los vea, solo quiero encontrarlo…

**---- Flash Back ----**

- Ren mira te llegó un paquete –

- ¿Un paquete? – dije extrañado

- siiiii, es de tus amigos de Japón – sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebate el paquete a Jun y lo abrí, en el había un video, sin pensarlo dos veces lo coloque

- Probando uno… dos… uno… dos… - la pantalla esta oscura

- Hoto… es un video no un micrófono – la pantalla sigue oscura, pero deduzco que eso lo dijo Chocolove

- es verdad – dijo un poco torpe

- oye Horo, sale del frente – ese fue el grito de Pilika, luego de unos segundos alguien se aleja de la cámara, era él. Con su típica sonrisa

- Hola Ren, ha pasado mucho tiempo, te preguntaras donde estamos – hablaba un poco nervioso, pero el lugar donde estaban me era conocido

- estamos en el cole pue' – dijo feliz Chocolove

- jeje… nos dieron un tipo para hacer esto… - dijo torpe, se nota que esta nervioso

- Ya Horo-Horo – ese fue el alegato de Lyserg quien pronto pareció, tras el Ainu estaba Pilika, Tamao y Chocolove

- pero no se que decir –

- yo se, yo se… - ese era Chocolove – dile: mi querido Ren, no he podido dormir, por que tu no estas a mi lado, sin ver tus lindos ojos ni poder sentir tus labios…- bien honestamente se me fue imposible no imaginarme a Horo-Horo decirme eso, por lo cual me puse más rojo que un tomate y por lo visto el ojinegro estaba en la misma condición que yo, pronto comenzó a corretear a Chocolove por todo el liceo, debes en cuando se veía al Ainu persiguiendo al moreno por el video, pronto el que se ganó al frente fue Lyserg

- Ren, sabes, desde tu partida Horo-Horo a estado un poco Deprimido… espero que tú estés bien, lo que quería comunicarte era que en unas cuantas semanas Horo-Horo se va a mudar… no a querido decirnos donde, pero lo hará de forma independiente, solo se ira el… - no lo comprendía – lo que en realidad quiero decirte es que tal vez sea esta la ultima vez que nos podamos comunicarnos contigo – eso me shokeo, mi último contacto con ellos ¿era esto…?

- ¡ven aquí! – eran los gritos de Horo

- ¡atrápame! – lo molestaba el moreno

- Ren, Horo y el resto queremos estudiar en la universidad más importante de Tokio Fumbari (N/A: no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD), y ten por seguro que Horo ira… - se ve un poco triste pero… ¿por que me dice eso?- te preguntaras por que te digo esto ¿verdad? – hasta la mente le leía – pues, que si quieres encontrarte con nosotros tendrás que venir a Japón y los más probable es que nos encuentres ahí -

- ¿Lyserg de que tanto hablas? – el Ainu ya venia de vuelta con un moreno todo moreteado a rastras

- nada importante –

- supongo que editaremos el video y le sacaremos las partes malas ¿no? – dijo curioso

- no, se queda tal como esta – exclamó feliz choky

- ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido…

**---- End Flash Back ----**

El resto de la grabación, son pleitos dedicatorias y cosas por el estilo, ahora estoy en Tokio, me he inscrito en la universidad con más prestigio de aquí, la universidad de Fumbari, para estudiar medicina… y tengo la esperanza de encontrarme con ellos… con él…

Ahora me encuentro en la estación de trenes… he llegado a mi destino, con calma bajo del tren, después de 2 años he vuelto a colocar un pie en esta cuidad, no se los niego, tengo malos recuerdos, pero también tengo los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, con él… con ellos…

Ya me ubique en esta cuidad tengo un bonito departamento, ahora estoy de camino a la universidad, quiero conocerla, saber donde voy a estudiar estos años de mi vida… se preguntaran ¿por qué medicina?... quiero tratar de evitar que gente como mis padres no reciban una atención oportuna o como los de Horo-Horo…

El cielo esta nublado, pero no con intenciones de llover, más bien de salir el sol, pronto dirijo mi vista al frente hay mucha gente en este lugar, el centro de la cuidad esta lleno, después de tomar uno que otro autobús y 20 minutos de viaje llego a mi destino, estoy a una cuadra de llegar a mi universidad, hoy tengo que ir a confirmar mis ramos y mi salón… estoy con la vista baja… realmente no me gusta mirar a las personas, por que cuando lo hago no puedo evitar imaginarme que el viene corriendo desde el otro extremo, como la primera vez que lo vi…

Solo por Capricho levanto la vista, la calle no esta muy concurrida, quizás solo esté yo y uno que otra persona, y como me lo suponía mi mente juega conmigo nuevamente, a lo lejos puedo divisar una silueta que se acerca corriendo, con un bolso al lado… creo que realmente lo extraño… pero pronto la silueta no se desvanece como siempre, esta sigue, incluso ya la puedo definir es un muchacho, tiene su cabello color…

Sin más me detengo en seco y lo que yo pensaba que era una silueta pasa a mi lado, mi mirada demuestra mi sorpresa, no puede ser, creo que mis esperanzas están haciendo que vea cosas… solo por confirmar, me volteo y es ahí cuando mi sorpresa es aún mayor, el muchacho también se detuvo… Ahora me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro

- A pasado mucho tiempo no – no es un juego de mi imaginación… ¿Cierto, lo he pedido tanto, no puedo creerlo

- ¿Horo-Horo…? - exclamó incrédulo

- el mismo que calza y habla – dijo contento – espera, parece que no era así – dijo meditándolo un poco, más yo no le pongo importancia a eso, estoy demasiado contento, por mis mejillas bajan incesantes lagrimas de felicidad, sin esperar más me acercó a él y me tiro en sus brazos para solo saber que no es una ilusión, para saber que esta aquí conmigo

- Horo… -

- Hola Ren – y me respondió el abrazo….

_**Tiempo después….**_

Ya ha pasado un poco más de 3 años, como pasa el tiempo¿no creen?...

Quieren saber lo que ha pasado desde entonces, pues mi vida es muy feliz, pero con eso no digo mucho… Bueno partamos por el principio…

Después de mi encuentro con Horo… también volví a encontrarme con mis antiguos y actuales amigos y no saben la sorpresa que me gaste cuando los volví a ver, Lyserg maravillosamente esta comprometido… ¿de quien, pues no lo creerán, pues de Hao… sip el mismo, dirán ¿cómo, bueno eso me gustaría saberlo yo, no me quiere contar como fue todo, en realidad Horo no lo sabe, pero ya no es el mismo de antes, es una persona deferente, incluso me pidió unas sinceras disculpas por todo el daño que me hizo… Choky, bueno él esta con una relación de exactamente 2 días contando de esta época con Tamao, al pobre no lo pescaban ni en bajada jeje… Tamao estuvo viviendo todo este tiempo con Pilika… Yoh, bueno por lo que supe ya se caso, y tiene un feliz matrimonio con Anna, a pesar que aún ambos estudian… ¿quien se me queda en el tintero?… ¿Horo?... Bueno como decirlo, el es mi… mi pareja… si, mañana vamos a cumplir tres años de novios si lo podemos llamar así… ¿como fue todo?… pues en cierto modo todo fue muy tierno… se los contare…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde mi reencuentro con mis amigos… ahora me encontraba con Horo-Horo en el parque que esta cerca de la universidad, es de noche, me pidió si podía acompañarlo… bueno estoy un poco nervioso, después de todo el tiempo que no lo vi y estuve lejos, el amor que sentía hacía él no se desvaneció ni un poco, es más aumento considerablemente, pero no me atrevo a decirle nada… no se si el siento lo mismo después de tanto tiempo

Estamos sentados en la orilla de la fuente del parque, mirando las estrellas, el ambiente es silencioso, hace algunos minutos que ninguno de los dice algo y eso me tiene un poco nervioso…

- Sabes Ren… - hablo por fin – habían una vez dos ositos… conversando en el parque sentados en una fuente y había algo que uno de los ositos quería decirle al otro, pero no se atrevía…- la historia era peculiar, pronto me di cuenta que hablaba de nosotros… ¿Tenia algo que decirme? En esos momentos lo ignoraba

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- bueno el osito digamos azul, quería decirle algo muy pero muy importante al osito morado… pero tenia miedo que este se enojara y no quisiera hablarle más… ¿crees que se enojara si se lo dice? -

- si son amigos no deberían… pero ¿qué quiere decirle?- dije un poco ingenuo

- bueno… después de mucho pensarlo y golpearse la cabeza contra cada poste que encontraba el osito decidió decirle "eso" a su amigo ese día – pronto Horo-Horo me miro a los ojos y continuo… - el osito azul quería decirle al osito morado que era alguien muy importante para él, que cuando se fue por primera vez, se sintió muy triste y siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a encontrarse, ya que ese osito estaba enamorado de su amigo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar… los sentimientos del osito azul no habían cambiado, es más habían crecido… -

- … - yo estaba expectante, era más que claro que hablaba de nosotros…

- entonces el Osito azul le dijo que aún lo amaba y que cada día sentía que eso crecía más… que cada día que estuvo con el se fue enamorando de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su forma de ser… - cuando estuvo a punto de irse lo detuve, no iba a ser igual que la última vez….

- Y ¿sabes que le dijo el Osito morado al azul? – el solo me miró con desconcierto, no esperaba que lo detuviera – le dijo: Yo siento lo mismo que tu, antes de tener que alejarnos yo ya te amaba, te alejaste y no me dejaste responder… yo aún te amo y es más fuerte desde la ultima vez que nos vimos –

- Ren… - dijo en un susurro

**_----- End Flash Back -----_**

Ya se imaginaran lo que paso después, bueno desde eso ya han pasado 3 años y nuestra relación es la envidia de todos, cada día siento que lo quiero más… cada día siento que sin el no puedo vivir y se muy bien que el siente lo mismo que yo, me lo dice cada día, a cada hora en cada minuto que puede me lo recuerda…

¿Dónde estoy? Esperándolo en la misma fuente donde se me declaro… hoy me invito a cenar… parece que tiene algo que decirme

- ¡Ren! – escucho su gritó y luego lo diviso, viene corriendo, no lleva puesta su banda… cada vez que lo veo corriendo hacía mi, mi corazón se alegra, por que se que ahí se acerca la persona que me libero, y me dio esta gran felicidad….

¿El final?...

No, este es el recién el comienzo de mi felicidad

Mi felicidad junto a él….

Junto a Horo-Horo…

Junto a la persona que me enseño a amar y ser amado….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado es te fic, bueno aqui termino, honestamente, este cap me ha gustado mucho, espero que a ustedes también... además de los cambios de personalidades, pero era para demostrar que el destino uno lo escoge y nunca es tan malo como parece, y que en el fondo nadie puede ser 100 por ciento indiferente al dolor del alma ni al del corazón ...

Bueno la historia en si ya acabo, pero me falta un cap, si, el ultimo cap donde el que lo relata es Horo-Horo, desde antes que conociera a Ren hasta ahora... ese sera el final de este Fic...

Quizas más adelante le haga una secuela, de sus vidas en la universidad, pero primero voy a terminar los que ya tengo, les doy las gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y espero que el final les guste, en si el ultimo cap es para solucionar dudas, como que paso con Koloro, o que paso con Lyserg y Hao o por que Horo no fue al aeropuerto, ente varias cosas más...

Muchas gracias a todos

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: **Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis locos Fic, sip pero para que veas que todo puede sucedes... espeor que te haya gustado esta historia, y que te gusten el resto de mis historias , saludos y suerte

**Alimia, Marcus y Victor: **Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado y por dios, yo nunca los dejaria separados, eso es algo que nunca veran en mis fic, se me partiria el alma antes de hacer eso, muchas gracias, espero responder a sus espectativas, ademá que cada día se amprende algo... Muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado este cap y ente comillas el ultimo cap de Mi destino

**Linda Luna: **ME alegro de que te haya gustado... y ojala que te guste este cap ya que lo hice con mucha dedicación

**Nataly:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el cambio de personalidad que tuvo Ren, pero era necesario para esta historia, muchas gracias, y ojala que te haya gustado este cap y el fic en si nos vemos y gracias

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, independiente si dejaron reviews o no... con tal de que les haya gustado me hace muy feliz ... adiós y nos vemos en otro de mis fic **

** Atentamente : _Kiky-Usui _ **


	5. Un Destino Que me guio hacía ti

_**Un Destino…  
Que me guió hacía a ti…**_

----- Capitulo 5 -----

¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!!...

Se estarán preguntando quien soy, pues me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero me dicen Horo-Horo¿A dónde voy?... pues, me quede de juntar con Ren… si, el es mi pareja, desde ya hace 3 hermosos y felices años… lo sé, suena muy cursi, pero es como me siento… y no me da miedo demostrarlo… en cierto modo le estoy muy agradecido… ¿De quien?... pues de este Destino… aquel que me guió hacía él, si, aún lo recuerdo, el día que lo conocí, pero todo esto comenzó mucho antes… dos semanas antes de que lo conocerá esa mañana de Verano….

**-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-**

Si, fue dos semanas antes de conocerlo, yo estaba aún muy deprimido por la muerte de mis padres, pensaba que nada podía ya sanar esta herida, que nada podría ser lo mismo, desde él día en que encontraron muertos a mis padres, en aquel teatro al que iban con frecuencia… la policía decía que pudo haber sido un suicido o un robo, pero no, todas sus cosas de valor estaban ahí, y no tenían motivos para hacer, más pronto, después de muchas averiguaciones llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido asesinado, los motivos no los conozco, además que hasta hoy no se quien fue…

En una de esas mañanas, decidí salir a caminar, ya no aguantaba el encierro de aquella casa, todo me recordaba a ellos y me daban tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no podía mostrarme débil, por Pilika no podía… pero todo ese dolor me estaba carcomiendo… Mis amigos muchas veces trataron de ayudarme, pero no podían, nunca me gustaron esas escuelas para la gente de sociedad, todos son cínicos y se basan en las apariencias, me enferma esa gente, les pedí a mis padres mi traslado, ellos nunca se negaron, me respetaban a mí y a mis decisiones…

Ahora estaba en el parque, aquel que siempre visito con mis amigos, pero hoy quería estar solo, bueno eso era lo que yo creía, de la nada note que algo se movía en unos matorrales… me acerqué y casi me da un ataque al saber que era "eso", por que no era humano ni nada… pronto supe que era un espíritu de la naturaleza, el problema es que nunca antes los había visto, y eso que he venido casi toda mi vida a este lugar…

- Kuru… -

- ¿Qué eres? – pregunté un poco asustado

- Kururu… - el ser solo me sonrió, y eso si me dio miedo

- yo me largo de aquí – pero aquella criatura me impidió el paso

- kuru… -

- no te acerques –

- quiero ser tu guía –

- ¿Ah? – soy yo o esa cosa me hablo, sin duda me estoy volviendo loco, al parecer la muerte de mis padres me a afectado

- si, he sido asignada a ser tu guía –

- ¿Quién? –

- aquel que controla todo… -

- no me digas que Dios, por que esa si que no te la compro… -

- Así le llaman ustedes, para nosotros es nuestro Rey –

- no entiendo, supuestamente el no interviene de forma directa, si se le puede llamar así… -

- no es a ti a quien hay que sanar…. –

- ah, bueno que amable – dije irónico

- tú debes sanar a alguien –

- a claro, yo ayudo a alguien y yo que me pudra ¿no es así? -

- jiji… -

- ¿te estas burlando?… -

- No, pero tú ya has escogido tu destino… -

- ¿Cuándo fue que ni me entere? – dije sarcástico

- el día en que lo viste esa noche de lluvia y querías saber como ayudarlo… -

- No… no se de que hablas –

- hasta hoy te culpas… "Si solo hubiera ido antes", "No estaba, quizás este bien, pero quiero ayudarlo…" –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso…? -

- ese día escogiste éste camino, cuando pediste poder ayudarlo –

- me estoy volviendo loco… -

- ven, te guiare –

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Koloro, es extraño, pero ahora realmente creo que "él" intervino, nos ayudo, a sus hijos… por que en cierta forma, no solo yo ayude a sanar sus heridas, si no que el también lo hizo conmigo…

Seguí a ese espíritu… íbamos a un lugar que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, era un paisaje muy bonito, hasta que de pronto visualice una gran mansión, quizás igual de grande como lo era la mía (no es por presumir), nunca antes la había visto y eso que vivo aquí cerca, Koloro me guió hasta llegar frente esta.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –

- ¿Sientes algo? –

- ¿eh? – no entendía a que se refería, pero pronto, una extraña sensación recorrió mi espalda… como si algo me llamase, como si buscara algo de mi que perdí hace ya mucho tiempo… fije mi vista en uno de los ventanales de la mansión y fue ahí cuando lo conocí, si, yo ya conocía a Ren, antes de esa mañana cuando salió a buscar el diario… Estaba mirando el cielo, su mirada era triste, como anhelando ser uno más de las tantas aves que esa mañana surcaba el cielo… me di cuenta de inmediato que deseaba ser libre, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba enjaulado…

- ¿lo sentiste? –

- ¿es él? –

- si… -

- ¿todo el tiempo a estado ahí? –

- si… sufriendo, llorando, maldiciendo, odiando… -

- ¿por que? –

- por que ese día llegaste tarde… ese día fue cuando todo su destino cambio… sin que el lo quisiera así –

- … ¿qué puedo hacer? –

- en verdad quieres ayudarlo… -

- si –

- aunque eso signifique sufrir –

- ¿a que te refieres? –

- si te acerca a él sufrirás… pero al mismo tiempo conocerás la felicidad – la miré con desconcierto… no sabía que decir… no sabía que hacer… pero…

- lo ayudare – dije con decisión

- ¿Por qué? –

- por que es lo que he querido hacer desde hace 10 años –

- bien –

Pronto por ideas de Koloro comencé a repartir el diario, no se si fue suerte o designios de Dios, pero, ese día, me dijeron que mi trayecto era por ese lugar… entonces supe que de a poco el destino me estaba guiando hacia él, Pilika no sabía por que el de mi decisión, ni menos mis amigos, pero hasta esos momentos no quería decírselos…

Y así esa mañana toco que él fuera buscar el diario, ese día fue en el que lo conocí en persona, ese día quizás fue cuando todo se aclaro ante mí…

- Hooolaaaa – llegué saludándolo con alegría, estaba nervioso y emocionado – soy el nuevo repartido – terminé de decir con una sonrisa

- hola – dijo simplemente

- ¡uy! que fome eres – le dije mitad broma mitad cierto – ten, aquí esta – y le entregué el diario

- gracias – fue lo único que me dijo y creo que fue más por educación que otra cosa, luego tomó el diario y bajó la vista

- alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy fome – dije tratando de buscar conversación

- y a ti que hablas mucho – por su reacción, se que se le escapo, jiji es un avance

- jiji con que hay que molestarte par que hables – dije en un tono travieso

- ya me tengo que ir –

- eres muy pesado sabes, bueno como yo si soy educado me voy a presentar ya que desde hoy tendremos que vernos las caras todos los días – dije con energía, haber si consigo su nombre, pero al parecer desconfía… y algún motivo debe tener… no lo voy a presionar, pronto sabré cual es

- y quien te dice que vendré siempre a buscarlo yo – me dijo desafiante, y esa era una buena pregunta

- Mmm… buena pregunta – después de pensarlo simplemente dije – ¿cómo sabes? en una de esas – creo que mi respuesta sonó un poco tonta, pero bueno así soy yo…

- ¿qué te sucede? – le dije, en esos momento miraba el suelo pensando, me estaba ignorando y eso si es mucho, así que simplemente en un hecho que al parecer le sorprendió lo tomé del mentón y levante su rostro par que me mirara -¿estas bien? – no me gustaba su expresión, era triste y melancólica, quiero ayudarlo, me he decidido lo ayudare, aunque sea yo quien sufra, al parecer el ya lo a hecho mucho…

- si, ya déjame – dijo con una cara de enfado, lo cual me dio risa

- bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos, cuídate… ¡ah! por cierto me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero llámame Horo-Horo, nos vemos muchacho desconocido – me fui, dejare que el mismo quiera decirme su nombre, solo le sonríe, lo único que en estos momentos quería era que se sintiera seguro, que no todo el mundo es malo, quería respetar su silencio…

Después de eso, pasaron unos días donde no lo vi, una muchacha pelirosada iba por el diario, pero no perdí mi tiempo y le pregunte por el, me miró con preocupación, eh inmediatamente le dije que no quería hacerle daño, más bien quería conocer el por que de su expresión de soledad… al parecer la convencí y me contó su predicamento, aquel que le hacen pasar los hermanos Asakura… honestamente, quería ir a romperles la cara, pero Koloro me dijo que esperara un poco, que algo iba a suceder, si ella lo decía, para que la iba a contradecir.

Y así fue, tres días después de haberlo conocido, Koloro me dijo que fuera al parque, le obedecí, hacía mucho calor así que fue a comprar unos helados, me compre dos ricos helados, de chocolate y de vainilla, si, lo sé, dos helados era mucho, pero me gustan.

De regreso a mi banca me quede asombrado, ahí estaba él, llorando en una de las bancas del parque… algo malo le debía haber pasado y si no me equivoco fueron esos hermanitos Asakura, me acerqué a él con cautela de no asustarlo con mi presencia.

- Oye ¿estás bien? – Le dije ahora que estaba cerca suyo – muchacho desconocido ¿estas bien? – lo último lo dije haber si me recordaba, levantó la vista, me miraba con asombro, podía ver en sus mejillas como algunas lagrimas descendían, sus ojos son muy lindos, pero así, me da pena verlo así, más que pena me da rabia por no poder detener su angustia.

- si – dijo simplemente, me senté a su lado y no dije nada, seguí comiendo uno de los helados – Me… me llamo Ren – dijo de pronto

- Mucho gusto Ren – le dije con una sonrisa, eso me alegró así que le ofrecí el otro helado que tenia

- pero… - dijo dudoso, a lo mejor piensa que estoy con alguien

- no te preocupes me conformo con uno – dije para aclaran sus posibles duda del por que el otro helado, soy goloso ¿y que?

- ¿los dos eran tuyos? –

- sip, generalmente no me conformo con uno, pero hoy haré una excepción -

- gracias -

- y dime ¿qué te pasó? – no dijo nada, lo miré por unos minutos, al parecer no quería recordar lo ocurrido – bueno, no importa, respeto tu silencio – nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio yo ya me había terminado mi helado, pronto me decidí a hablarle

- ¿Tienes tiempo? - le pregunté

- un poco – dijo con simpleza, luego tomé su mano y lo jale con alegría

- ven te llevare a un lugar que siempre me anima – se dejó llevar, al parecer quería confiar en alguien, y yo no le decepcionaría.

Corrí con el un par de calles, llevándolo al lugar donde había conocido a Kolorito XD, si, ahora le llamó así, Koloro me dijo que los presentara que eso sería de ayuda… y créanme ella fue de mucha ayuda.

Cuando nos hicimos amigos el comenzó a salir con frecuencia, pero de pronto su salidas fueron nulas, así que envié a Kolorito con recados para él, y así comenzamos a comunicarnos… Un día le conté que había conocido a Hao el muy idiota se burlo.

Ese día esperaba a Tamao o a otro sirviente, pero no, estaba él, en esos momentos no lo conocía muy bien, pero supe decir que por instinto que subía quien era…

- Buenos días – salude con ánimos

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno? – uy que genio el que se gasta

- ¿mal día señor? –

- todos estos días han sido malos – exclamó tomando el diario

- ¿eh?... ¿Por qué lo dice? –

- busco al responsable de que uno de mis empleados no cumpla con sus obligaciones – al escuchar eso, intuí que hablaba de Ren y obviamente de mi… en esos momentos estaba sudando frío no podía cometer ninguna tontería o él que terminaría pagando las consecuencias sería Ren…

- o vaya, espero que lo encuentre –

-Mm… eso también quiero – luego de eso me alejé, lo más rápido posible.

En esa noche, le conté a Ren por medio de cartas lo que había ocurrido ese día, el muy malo me respondió molestándome, yo que me preocupo y el que se burla, justo ese día le había dicho que le presentaría a dos de mis amigos… en venganza planee hacerle una broma.

Esa noche cuando recibí el recado de Kolorito, la note un poco extraña, bueno en realidad estos últimos días ya casi no habla, no se, lo analice de esta forma, mientras más me empiezo a acercar a Ren, ella habla menos… quizás sea que su objetivo de apoco se a estado cumpliendo… pero honestamente no me gustaría que desapareciera, la consideró una gran amiga…

Los días y los meses trascurrieron, Ren conoció a mis loco amigos, Chocolove y Lyserg, los quiero mucho, ellos fueron los que más me apoyaron en relación a la tragedia de mis padres, y este último tiempo he¿cómo decirlo?... empezado a sentir cosas por Ren, se que se escucha malo, pero no lo digo en el mal sentido, lo menos que yo quiero es hacerlo sufrir, pero creo que Ren ha empezado a gustarme… no lo sé, nunca me ha gustado otro chico, pero es así como lo siento, esto que siento a pasado a ser más que amistad, lo se, por que es más fuerte que por lo que siento por Chocolove y Lyserg, a ellos los quiero un montón, por que son mis amigos, pero de ahí nada más, incluso a Lyserg yo le gusto, me lo dijo, y yo le rechacé, por que solo lo quiero como un amigo, nada más, he rechazado a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero ese día créanme, me costo hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo, incluso llegue a pensar en aceptarlo, para ver si parte del dolor desaparecía, el dolor y la soledad que sentía por la muerte de mis padres, ese día me dirigía a responder su interrogante, en mi mente estaba esa opción, pero… ese día algo me lo impidió, en el último momento sentía… sentía algo extraño, algo que me decía que debía esperar, que mi felicidad llegaría muy pronto, y casi de inmediato recordé aquella visión que tenia muy seguido, unos ojos claros, muy bonitos, creo que los estoy esperando, a que esos ojos aparezcan, sin pensarlo mucho lo hice, me sentí muy mal por rechazar a mi amigo, pero lo tomó de forma positiva, le pedí encarecidamente que no dejáramos de ser amigos, que en esos momentos lo menos que quería era que se alejara, y el aceptó de forma gustosa…

El primer día de clases, me castigaron por dormirme en clase, bueno eso no fue mi culpa, bueno talvez si, pero no tengo la culpa que mi hermana me haya hecho correr a las 5 de la mañana, a duras penas y me levanto para venir a clases, antes de irme a mi futuro castigo, me fui a reunir con mis amigos, Lyserg ya estaba un poco atrasado, así que estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo, cuando en eso, veo como Chocolove sonríe supongo que es por que Lyserg llegaba, pero era por otra cosa…

- Lyserg te demoraste pué – dijo alegre el moreno

- Es verdad Lyserg, debes ser mas pun… - decía mientras me volteaba, pero me quede sin habla, frente a mi junto a Lyserg estaba Ren, me alegre inmediatamente - ¡Ren! –

- Hola – fue su simple saludo

- Hola pué huerito, que milagro que este por acá – dijo alegre Chocolove

- Para mi también lo es – dijo

- Después que me despedí de ustedes me lo encontré en un pasillo, estamos en el mismo salón – dijo el verde

- Bienes con los otros dos que entraron a nuestra clase – dijo Chocolove, no tenía la menor idea de que habían alumnos nuevos, es que me sacaron fuera del salón al principio de la hora, así que no vi nada

- ¿Nuevos? - Pregunté

- es verdad te mandaron afuera por dormirte - dijo Chocolove

- Horo, recién era el comienzo de la hora –

- perdón, es que mi hermana me hizo correr muy temprano hoy –

- Baka – comentó Ren

- ¡Oye! – alegué

- y recién es el primer día – suspiró Lyserg

- jejeje – reí torpemente

- ¡Hermano! – el estridente grito de mi hermana hace que me sobresalte

- Pilika deja de gritar – le grite,

- pero hermano – se quejó mi hermana a mi lado, luego de unos segundos su mirada se posó en Ren - ¿Quién eres? –

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo el ojidorado, eso me hizo sonreír

- Pilika el es Ren, te acuerdas que te hable de él - dije con alegría, jiji le hablado mucho de Ren, quizás supo que estaba aquí por Lyserg, y quería venir a conocerlo

- Bueno tengo que irme ya saben, las consecuencias de que te saquen de clases – y salí corriendo de ahí.

Bueno el asunto es que, me tocó ir a limpiar la sala de materiales, y en descuido mió, se me quedo la ampolleta y como me daba lata ir a buscarla comencé a ordenar, pronto sentí que alguien entraba, eso me extraño un poco, así que trate de no hacer mucho ruido para ver quien era, para mi sorpresa, era Ren…

- ¿Ren? – dije sin creerlo

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó… ¿asustado? Eso fue tierno

- jaja, mira con quien me encontré si es el aleta de tiburón – reí para decirle en otro termino, "Soy yo Horo-Horo"

- Horo-Horo ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendido

- Cumplo mi castigo, tengo que ordenar este lugar – explique

- ¿pero con la luz apagada? –

- lo que pasa es que hay que cambiar la ampolleta y a mi se me quedo en la sala de maestros – dije apenado

- Baka –

-¿y tu que haces aquí? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a el, realmente no logro ver nada…

- me mandaron a buscar unos materiales, pero no encontraba el dichoso lugar – dijo con fastidio

- jiji no le dijiste al maestro que eras nuevo –

- si lo hice, pero no me hizo caso –

- déjalos son así –

Ese día descubría, algo que hizo que todo lo que en mi sentía se confirmara, ese extraño cariño que sentía por Ren se confirmara, en la oscuridad sus ojos se veían igual a los de mi sueño, si aquel muchacho que estaba bajo la lluvia, aquel al que no puede ayudar, aquel que siempre estuvo presente en mi mente, si, era él, ahora confirme por fin lo que Koloro me había dicho, era él a quien yo quería ayudar y por fin podía hacerlo, pero inconscientemente, el también lo estaba haciendo conmigo, cada día que estaba con él, mi corazón se ha ido sanado, sin más de mis labios se escaparon unas palabras "Son ojos… Color miel", por fin sabía de que color era esos ojos claros, aquellos que siempre me llamaron para ayudarlos, para sanar sus heridas, Ren me escuchó, desvié el tema… no quería decirle nada aún…

Ese día lo decidí, buscaría bajo cualquier circunstancia la felicidad de Ren, y desde ese día comencé mi búsqueda de su hermana, ella debe estarlo buscando… bajo cualquier costo los reuniré, aunque eso signifique separarme de él, si es feliz de esa manera, no lo retendré, no lo dejare en un lugar donde lo único que ha sentido es dolor y tristeza, aunque mi corazón se llene de dolor otra vez por su partida, parte de este se quedara feliz y con sus recuerdos y así fue como comencé a la búsquela de ella… de Jun la hermana de Ren…

Ya han pasado tres meses desde aquello, he tenido muy pocas pistas del paradero de Jun, al parecer se mueve con frecuencia, pero hoy recibí una buena noticia, la parecer ella lo a estado buscando, por todas partes, lo busca y lo contradictoria que yo la busco a ella, pero no se queda quieta.

Hao se enteró de mi cercanía a Ren y términos claros, me odia, me a retado a un monto de enfrentamientos y en cada uno de ellos me dice que si pierdo debo alejarme de él, y así comenzó todo, el primero lo gané yo, el segundo él, y así sucesivamente, no podía pedir que me alejara… por que yo siempre estaba a una victoria de la suya… pero ahora ya no tengo tiempo para eso, me acaba de llegar una pista valiosísima del paradero de Jun y como comunicarme con ella y no la desperdiciare…

Pero tengo a Don "Saca casillas Hao", a estado fastidiando desde hace un buen rato, pero lo he ignorado… estamos en las canchas necesito ir a hacer una llamada, pero el aquí presente tonto me esta reteniendo.

- Ya déjame – dije ya arto

- eres un cobarde – me dijo Hao

- tengo cosas que hacer y estoy atrasado para el siguiente evento que tengo – le deje, hasta esos momentos no me había percatado que la clase de Ren estaba ahí

- jóvenes podrían ir a sus salones – ese fue el grito del maestro de la clase de Ren, nos volteamos a ver y recién ahí me percate de su presencia…

- lo siento mucho profesor, pero eso es lo que intento – dije un poco cansado

- es solo que tengo que resolver algunas cosas con él – aclaró Hao

- pero yo no – y me volteó para seguir con mi camino

- tu no te vas – y Hao me tomó del brazo, no me gusta esto, se esta poniendo violento, y ahora no necesito un castigo.

- suéltame – alegué

- no hasta que aclaremos esto –

- no tengo nada que aclarar contigo – y me soltó del agarre de Hao

- eres un cobarde – ese fue un golpe bajo, pero lo que tengo que hacer es más importante que eso, Ren siempre será más importante, para buscar su felicidad haré lo que sea, me detuve…

- no tanto como tú – y seguí mi camino, pero al parecer a Hao no le gusto mi respuesta, ya que se lanzó sobre mi, tumbándome en el suelo boca arriba con Hao sobre mi.

- miserable – y Hao me golpeó, el profesor se encaminó con rapidez a donde estábamos junto a Lyserg y Chocolove quien estaba de paso, así que no respondí, así no me castigaría y podría irme pronto, antes de que ella vuelva a desaparecer, el profesor trataba de separarnos, pero no consiguió nada, así que le pidió ayuda a Lyserg y Choki, parece que ese día todo el odio que Hao me tiene salió a la luz, no me moveré, si lo hago me estaría alejando de una de las pistas más importantes… solo tengo hasta las 6, me quedan solo tres horas nada más… pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un grito… nunca espere que el interviniera

- Ya detente Hao Asakura – fue ahí cuando Hao seso, cuando escuchó el grito de advertencia por parte de Ren, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

- Joven acompáñeme a inspectoría –

- si – fue la única respuesta de Hao

- Oye brody ¿por qué te dejaste? – me preguntó Chocolove mientras me entregaba un pañuelo

- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear con él – dije

- Tao acompañe a Usui a la enfermería –

- si –

- quien lo creería, serás mi niñera tiburón – dije burló, para quitarle un poco de tensión al momento

- quieres unos cuantos golpes más –

- no gracias, no quiero quedar más feo de lo que estoy – exclamé con una sonrisa a su proposición

- ¿feo tu? – Me dijo burlesco Choco – jajaja no me hagas reír, si tienes a la mitad del Liceo tras tuyo, la otra mitad esta repartida entre el gatito aquí presente y los adorables gemelos –

- Ya tienes admiradoras Ren – le pregunté así como si es así no me importa, cuando es todo lo contrario

- no –

- no seas humilde, yo vi tu puesto lleno de cartas de amor – exclamó el chokito

- cállate – alegó un poco sonrojado

- ya veo – no dije nada, sentí como si una molesta espina se clavara en mi pecho, pronto comencé a caminar

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo ganándose a mi lado

- ¿debería pasarme algo? – pregunté

- estas raro, no le contestas a Hao y ahora no te burlas – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿estas preocupado? – jiji quiero ver con que me sale, solo quiero saber si le importo aunque sea un poquitin más que al resto

- claro que no –

- ya veo – vaya, creo que al fin y al cabo no soy más importante de lo que es el resto de los chicos

- oye la enfermería esta por aya – me alegó ya que me dirigía a una dirección diferente

- no la necesito –

- si la necesitas, mira tú cara –

- jaja ¿que? Te da miedo –

- vendito soquete – y por lo siguiente me quede en shock, Ren me guió a la enfermería llevándome de la mano, me sonroje cuando me percate de esto, pero no lo solté, no quería alejarme de él, no ahora… por que si llego contactar a Jun hoy, eso significaría que Ren y yo nos separaríamos... ahora que me acuerdo en la enfermería… esta… él… ¡no quiero ir!... no con él…

- Ren… no quiero ir – le digo en un puchero

- ¿por qué¿Les temes a los doctores? – dijo burlón, bien le achunto, para que mentir, bueno a todo no, pero si al de la enfermería…

- si – contesté simplemente

- ¿Qué? – de seguro pensó que estaba bromeando

- bueno no a todos, pero si al que atiende la enfermería – aclaré

- ¿Por qué? –

- me da desconfianza, además parece psicópata – exclamé asustado

- vamos, no seas llorón – y nuevamente me encaminó a la enfermería

- no, Ren, no vayamos, Ren por favor – suplique

- Cállate –

- te lo suplico –

- ya llegamos –

- ayúdame señor – susurré, y lo que me había costado dejar de venir en un buen tiempo, solo para no verlo a el, a este paso ya debo estar blanco, toco dos veces con suavidad, no pasaron más de algunos segundos cuando un hombre rubio, con pinta de gótico apareció en la puerta

- Hola¿necesitan ayuda? – ¿eh?, como que esa fue una pregunta estúpida, por algo estábamos ahí…

- Hola Doctor Fausto – saludé

- OH, Horo-Horo¿qué te sucedió ahora?, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – y quería mantenerme así, pero el gatito aquí presente me trajo a rastras

- bueno digamos que un idiota quiso pegarle a otro idiota jeje – dije nervioso

- ¿y tu quien eres? – le preguntó a Ren…

- Ren Tao – como siempre con su tono frío

- ¿Ren?... con que tu eres Ren… - ya habló de más… le dije secreto… acaso no conoce el significado de aquella palabra…

- ¿me conoce? –

- digamos que un pajarito me hablo de ti – inmediatamente desvié la vista, pronto siento la mirada de Ren sobre mi, tengo que disimular, es muy vergonzoso todo esto

- vaya… -

- bueno será mejor que entres –

- ¿es necesario? – dije en un puchero

- pues por tu rostro yo diría que si –

- cielos -

- relájate Hoto – me molesté el minino

- ¿podrías acompañarlo hasta que acabe? – dijo Faustin de manera amable… eso me dio un escalofrío

- claro –

- tienes malos gustos para tus enfermeras – comencé a molestar a Fausto, pero luego en mi linda cabecita, apareció un lindo chichón, por parte de un lindo golpe, que me dio un lin… ¡Eha! creo que se me pase, jiji vaya con la mente de uno, casi me sonrojo por mis pensamientos

- para que se te quite lo idiota – me regañó

- eres cruel tiburón T-T – le dije en un puchero, y todo los encantos para lograr que se arrepintiera

- ya métete – me empujó al interior de la enfermería, jiji gane, no tenía como salir de esa situación… Horo 1, Ren artos…. T-T lo admito siempre me gana en los juegos de ingenio y esas cosas…

Bien ese día trascurrió con normalidad, si a eso se le puede llamar a los constantes comentarios que hacía chokito sobre lo sucedido, uuuyyy ya quería matarlo, pero no puedo… ¡je! Le gusta molestar con eso de que estaría bien en peleas callejeras y todo el rollo… pero en esos momentos me centre en hacerle un interrogatorio completo a Ren de su historia, de cómo se alejo de Jun y todo eso… pero a pesar de llevarme una golpiza como le gusta decirle a Ren, no fue lo peor… lo peor fue que resulto que Jun ya se había ido… Dios estuve a un pelo de encontrarla, pero por lo menos me dijeron donde iba a estar ahora… también se en que trabaja, modelo, debe ser muy bonita… Mmm… bueno ahora tengo que tratar de ubicarla en Alemania…

Y así pasaron volando dos días, donde mi Alemán es como si un mudo le hablara a un sordo, totalmente pésimo…

Estos dos días Haito me ha estado recibiendo con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa cuando voy a dejar a Ren… obvio que lo digo con sarcasmo, parece como si fuera un perro que quieren quitarle su Hueso… jiji por lo menos la cara la tiene…

Bien hace 20 minutos dejé a Ren en su casa, pero hay algo que me incomoda, además que, hace ya mucho que no veo a Koloro… de repente comenzó a desaparecer, mientras mi relación con Ren mejora ella menos aparece… tendrás eso que ver… no lo sé…

Y como si de una adivina se tratase Koloro apareció, pero por su expresión no se ve muy feliz

- ¿Pasa algo Koloro? –

- kururu… tienes que volver… -

- ¿A donde? –

- vuelve – uy parece histérica…

- ¿sucede algo malo Koloro? –

- Ren… -

- ¿Qué sucede a Ren Kolorito? – ahora esto si que me preocupa, estoy en mi cuarto ya me había cambiado de ropa antes de que Koloro llegara

- El… ella… -

- Koloro no tengo tiempo para jugar a adivinar… - dije enojado, algo le pasa a Ren y no voy a esperar… sin más salgo del lugar con Koloro tras mío, en el camino me topo con Pilika quien me mira preocupada

- ¿A donde vas hermano? –

- tengo que sa… - ciento una extraña opresión en mi pecho… que es…

- ¿hermano? – cada vez se hace más fuerte… ¿Ren?... es por Ren…

- Pili… me tengo que ir – no deje que contestara, simplemente salgo corriendo de la mansión, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo le pasa a Ren, no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase

Llevo corriendo como 5 minutos cuando diviso la mansión de Hao y para mi sorpresa, Tamao esta en la entrada llorando, cuando me ve se acerca corriendo hacia mi… me paró frente a ella, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar…

- Tamao ¿¡donde esta Ren!? – digo preocupado

- El…el joven Ren… el –

- Tamao – la regaño perdiendo la paciencia

- El Joven Hao me obligo… el… -

- ¿qué pasó? –

- el me obligo a colocarle un veneno paralizante a la bebida de Ren… - soltó con un llanto

- ¿Qué? – me tarde en procesar la información

- yo… -

- ¿Dónde están? – grite de pronto… en ese estado Ren no podría hacer nada para defenderse… nada…

- En… en la habitación del joven Hao, ahí fue donde se llevó a Ren… -

Sin resentimiento entré corriendo a la pensión sin autorización, no me importaba, que llamen a la policía por entrar a una propiedad privada... nada me detendría… nada con tal de ayudar a Ren… nada… pronto Koloro aparece tras de mi con una sonrisa

- bien hecho… ya no necesitas más de mí –

- ¿Koloro? –

- ven… - y ella me guió por unos de los corredores, puedo sentir a Tamao quien corre tras de mi… bien después de hoy, si logró evitar una calamidad, me los llevare conmigo, no dejaré que se queden con esta bestia de familia a la que sirven… haré lo que hace mucho debí haber hecho… Pronto Koloro se detiene frente a una puerta... me sonríe mientras me señala al mismo tiempo que ella misma entra… Sin dudarlo un segundo abro la puerta con brusquedad, y lo que veo es lo que me temía Hao esta encima de Ren quien a simple vista se ve que a estado llorado… llorando… no quiero que llore… no dejare que vuelva a llorar… no lo haré

- Aléjate de él Hao – digo con toda la rabia del mundo

- ¿Usui¿Que haces aquí? En mi casa – me pregunta sorprendido

- no te lo volveré a repetir, aléjate – le volví a advertir enojado, estoy agitado por estar corriendo, pero no me importa

- lárgate de mi casa –

- me importa un comino, ahora el se viene conmigo – sin más comencé a acercarme a él, con toda la intensión de quitárselo a Ren de en sima

- es mi empleado –

- ya no más – tiré de Hao y lo alejé de Ren, trato de acercármele, pero Hao me golpea por la espalda

- Horo… - escuche la voz de Ren en un murmullo

- me tienes arto Hao Asakura - y de un solo golpe tiré a Hao al suelo, con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo, con rapidez tomé a Ren en mis brazos, vi su expresión, debe estar sorprendido por mi aparición, pero creo que al fin y al cabo es un milagro, un milagro que se me entregó en miniatura… uno llamado Koloro, ella que me a ayudado todo este tiempo…

- Co… co… -

- luego te explicare todo – le interrumpí, lo subí a mi espalda, pero Hao se incorporó interponiéndose

- ¿qué crees que haces? –

- quítate –

- no lo haré –

- te lo advierto Hao, no tengo paciencia –

- no te tengo miedo –

- sal – dije enojado

- no – y para mi sorpresa, Tamao apareció tras de él y lo golpeo con un jarro, el Asakura cayó inconsciente

- bien hecho Tamao – la felicite

- Re-Ren… yo… yo lo lamento, pero no pude hacer nada, el... el… - trató de excusarse, si Ren no fue su intensión perdónala…

- no te preocu… pes – al oír esas palabras su cara se ilumino, y también la mía, el gatito siempre a sido muy amable aunque no lo demuestre

- bien, debemos irnos – exclamé – claro que tu también te vienes Tamao –

- ¿a donde? – exclamó alegre

- es una sorpresa – dije sonriendo

- Ren, tienes algo importante aquí… ¿que quieras llevar? – lo pensó algunos momentos

- S-Si… hay algo –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso, eso llamó mi atención…

- en el armario… hay un… bolso… -

- yo lo sacó – exclamó Tamao, no tardo más de 20 segundos cuando volvió con en bolso en su mano…

- bien vamonos – exclamé antes de que algo malo volviera a aparecer

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquello, Donde Ren a estado viviendo en mi mansión, creo que Ren se sorprendió mucho. Creo que nunca se imaginó que mi familia era una de las más ricas de la ciudad… jiji y Ren me hizo la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué repartía diarios?... pues mi excusa fue que me sentía aburrido en esta enorme casa… ¿Qué?... Ustedes le creerían a alguien si les dice "lo que pasa es que un día conocí a uno de los ayudantes de Dios o Rey de los espíritus como le dicen ellos, me guió hacia ti, y me dijo que el mejor pretexto de acércame a ti, era siendo un repartidor de diario"… no ¿verdad?.. Lo único que de verdad le dije o sea que no invente fue "Pero en realidad fue por que tuve un presentimiento, aquel que me decía que encontraría algo muy importante si lo hacía…" y así fue… fue a él a quien encontré, algo muy importante... Sin duda muy importante…

Marco, mi tutor el más cercano y de plena confianza en la familia, ha sido el mi mayor ayuda en la búsqueda de la hermana de Ren, es un hombre muy amable. Ryuu mi cocinero y amigo, también me a ayudado mucho, pero el pobre tonto esta loco por Lyserg a quien lo mira con cara de perro con hambre, desde ahí que al verde no le gusta venir a mi casa, Este último tiempo he tenido que hacer un montón de llamadas, el otro día me puse a hacer competencia por teléfono, de quien gritaba más fuerte… bien honestamente Ren me dijo eso cuando salí de la habitación u//u… bueno esa impresión le dio después de unos minutos de conversación, el hombre aquel, subía su tono de voz cada vez y yo hacía lo mismo hasta que al final no di más… la conversación fue algo así…

- Hola… puede comunicarme con Jun… -

-_ Para que…_

_- _tengo algo muy importante que decirle – maldito viejo metiche

- _todo dicen lo mismo_ –

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? eso sobre alguien de su familia – alegue perdiendo la paciencia

- _la señorita Jun no tiene familia_ –

- Mira, la he estado buscando durante semanas, para decirle que se donde esta el paradero de su hermano

- _Lo lamento pero no puede hablar con ella_ – dijo en un tono alto

- Como que no puedo hablar con ella – eleve mi voz más que la de él – es urgente tengo algo muy importante que decirle… -

- _Lo lamento pero no se puede esta trabajando_ –

- No me vengas con estupideces… -

- _Compórtese…_ -

- Vete al demonio… - colgué hastiado, enojado salí de la habitación, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con Ren afuera quien me miraba divertido

- Haciendo competencia de que tonto grita más fuerte por el teléfono Hoto-Hoto –

- Horo-Horo - alegué

- por lo visto te ganaron… aunque no creo que sea posible… - sin más comenzó a caminar con su risa burlona… como odio cuando hace eso, pero también me gusta… olvidemos lo último…

Bien después de unas 3 llamadas más, por fin logré contactarme con ella, cuando le conté y le di la descripción de Ren, se puso a llorar como magdalena por el teléfono, mientras daba gracias a Dios… así como las doy yo ahora por haberlo conocido…

Estoy feliz, si es verdad, pero una parte de mi no deja de llorar…

La despedida se acerca…

Lo sabía, sabía que si insistía, la despedida llegaría, pero quería verlo feliz…

Quiero verlo feliz…

Jun llega hoy…

Hoy… es el día donde Mi destino, El Destino de Ren y el de Ella se sella…

Pero créanme, nunca me arrepentiré de esto…

Con tal de verlo feliz… no lo haré

Nunca odiaría a este Destino, aquel que me dejó conocerlo, aquel que me dejó quererlo y aquel que me dejó amarlo…

Por que en eso convirtió él, en mi amor… un amor imposible… pero que deseo que sea feliz…

Ahora subo las escaleras con ella, su mirada me dice su emoción, es muy bonita, ese rasgo es de familia… bien eso fue pensar de más… estamos en el segundo pido… nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ren, tiene la costumbre de ordenarla, a pesar que le digo que no es necesario, pero el nunca me hará caso, pero me alegra que sea así…

Sin más abro la puerta del cuarto, Ren me mira contento, pero al ver que no digo nada me mira preocupado, antes que diga algo… me muevo para darle espacio a Jun de entrar… Ren luce desconcertado, pero pronto en su rostro puedo ver sorpresa…

Al verlo Jun no podía contener sus emociones aquellas que se mezclaban con la alegría y tristeza… pronto de sus ojos comienzan a descender lagrimas de… Alegría… Aquellas que demuestran todo… aquellas que afirman que he traído a la persona correcta, pronto en los ojos de Ren se puede ver la sorpresa, al fin la ha reconocido… y ese el momento de que me vaya… ya que a pesar de todo esto me parte el alma…

Desde aquello ya a pasado una semana, eh estado un poco distante con Ren, es mejor así, si seguimos juntos terminara muy lastimado… ya que Jun habló conmigo después de haber hablado con Ren… y él le contara todo por lo que paso… es ahí donde me dijo que quería partir con Ren junto a ella…

- Quiero llevármelo, no quiero que este en esta ciudad donde le han hecho tanto daño…-

- ¿A dónde? – la sombra de mi banda impedía que viera mis ojos llorosos por la pronta partida de el…

- A Europa –

- Comprendo – lejos… demasiado lejos…

- Quería decírtelo, por que tú has sido el mejor amigo de Ren y la persona que nos reunió –

- No se preocupe la comprendo, es más estoy de acuerdo, es mejor que Ren se aleje de todo estos recuerdos dolorosos, aquellos que verá cada vez que camine por estas calles… –

- Se que sufrirás por su partida como lo hará él-

- No se preocupe mientras el este bien, yo también lo estaré ¿Cuándo parten? –

- Mañana… - así que se acerca un eterno adiós… Uno eterno… donde no lo veré más… - gracias por tu comprensión… - asentí con la cabeza nada más… después de unos segundo Jun salió de la habitación donde yo por fin pude desahogarme… derramando lagrimas… llorando… por la pronta partida de la persona a la cual Amo… Quero morir… no aguanto esta agonía… no podré verlo partir…

Fue en ese momento cuando lo decidí, no iría a despedir Ren, más si le diría lo que siento antes de que se vaya… por dos motivos

El primero para no quedar con todo esto comprimido en mi pecho…

El segundo para que me odie y pueda olvidarse por completo de este lugar, para que no tenga que recordar este lugar por ningún motivo… para no hacerme esperanzas de que vendrá, para que olvidarlo no sea tan doloroso… para que… para poder llorar…

¿Koloro donde estas?... desde que Ren esta aquí no ha aparecido, ya no estas…

Aun recuerdo las frases que le dije al principio

_- no es a ti a quien hay que sanar…. –_

_- a bueno que amable – dije irónico_

_- tú debes sanar a alguien –_

_- a claro, yo ayudo a alguien y yo que me pudra no es así -_

_- jiji… -_

_- te estas burlando… -_

Y en verdad tenias razón Koloro, no era a mi, más bien era a él, pero de paso el comenzó a sanarme a mi…

Y no me arrepiento de nada Koloro… de nada… Ni de conocerlo, ni de conocerte…

Unas horas antes de su partida lo invite a salir, lo llevé a un templo muy bonito aquel, donde siempre iba donde con mis padres… quería compartir este lugar con él… verlo sonreír, ver sus ojos aquellos me fueron enamorando, aquellos que siempre me llamaron por sueños… aquellos que siempre quise ver felices, pero más que nada para verlo a él feliz, a Ren, si, de la persona que me enamore… de la persona que me conquisto con su forma de ser… de aquella que hace que mi día se alegre con tal solo verlo… con tan solo hablarle… con tal solo tocarlo… con tan solo estar cerca del él… de él, por que es sólo y simplemente él…

… _es él, de la persona de la que me enamore…_

- Ren… - lo llamó un poco nervioso

- dime –

- bueno… se que te vas en pocas horas, así que pensé que podríamos venir aquí… como una despedida… - debe estar extrañado por mi actitud

- ¿Cómo? –

- sabes… no soy muy bueno para las despedidas y honestamente me da mucha pena que tengas que irte… -

- pero nos escribiremos… - después de hoy, no Ren, hoy es será nuestro Eterno Adiós

- no lo sé –

- ¿por qué? –

- no se si después que te vayas, seguirás siendo el mismo… no se si te acordaras de nosotros… - y esa era la verdad

- no seas tonto, claro que seguiré siendo el mismo, claro que los recordaré… -

- no después de hoy – oculte mis ojos bajo la sombra de mi banda

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- por que talvez llegues a odiarme, más no puedo seguir así… - perdón Ren - quizás era mejor despedirnos como buenos amigos… pero para mi no es posible –… créeme lo intente…

- ¿por qué? –

- por que ya no puedo verte como un amigo – solté de pronto

- ¿qu-que quieres decir? –

- para mi… eres más que un amigo… Ren – dije un poco avergonzado – en mi corazón se cultivo algo más que una amistad, sin darme cuenta un extraño sentimiento se iba cultivando en mi interior, pronto lo comprendí, pronto me di cuenta de que tu… me gustabas… pero no es solo eso, me enamoré… me enamoré de ti Ren… - un silencio se formó entre los dos… mientras que a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido del mar, dije todo lo que mi corazón me decía…. Pronto comencé a acercarme más a él, mientras contemplaba sus ojos, aquellos que me guiaron a él, donde podía ver su luz entre las tinieblas… - pronto me di cuenta que con cada sonrisa que dabas yo era feliz, que cuando tu estabas triste yo también lo estaba, que cuando tu sufrías yo también lo hacía, que cada día estaba más pendiente de ti… pero me di cuenta muy tarde de esto… te vas, más yo me quedo… te alejas y es así como debe ser… - sin esperar su respuesta me incline y lo bese… antes de que todo el valor que reuní se fuera, antes de que me dijera esas dolorosas palabras que no quiero oír… puedo sentir su calidez ser trasmitido por aquel beso… cerré mis ojos, quiero disfrutar de este beso, el primero y el último… me alejé de el con una mirada nostálgica y llena de tristeza

- Ho… -

- Espero que tengas un buen viaje… Ren, no te olvides de nosotros… - sin esperar más, salí corriendo de ahí perdiéndose entre la gente, escuche sus gritos que me llamaban, pero no quería que me dijera algo horrible, quiero quedarme con este lindo recuerdo… el recuerdo de un calido beso…

Estoy a la horilla del mar, aquella que me aconsejaba cada día, aquella que ahora trata de consolarme con sus olas las cuales llegan con suavidad a mis pies, aquella que siempre estuvo enamorada del viento y por más que trataba de alcanzarlo con sus olas no lo conseguía, intentando llegar donde el estaba, pero no lo conseguía, por más que se acercaba no lo conseguía, ella fue mi testigo, ella fue mi oyente, mi consejero y guía…

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto… ¿Dónde?... escondido tras uno de los pilares, a la distancia puedo ver a todos reunidos… despidiéndolo… siento una horrible opresión en mi pecho… tengo mi mano derecha ahí apretando mi camisa, mientras que trato en vano de calmar estas lagrimas que salen sin control, aquellas que demuestran mi tristeza…

… Cuídate Ren…

… Ten un buen viaje y recuerda que siempre te amare…

… pronto Jun y él parten a Europa….

… Alejándose, haciendo a una nueva vida de felicidad y Luz…

… Sin más me marcho de ahí con mi cara cubierta de lagrimas….

**_Tiempo después…_**

¡Uf! como pasa el tiempo, cielos si que pasa, ya van dos años… y al pasó que voy llegare tarde… quien me manda a quedarme dormido… ¿quien?...

Ahora estoy aquí en la prestigiosa Universidad de Fumbari, me inscribí con una buena colección de notas…

Me mude de aquel lugar, de aquella mansión… por que mi corazón no aguanto tanto recuerdos, no dolorosos, pero cada lugar me lo recordaba, cada esquina, cada rincón, cada uno de ellos me lo recordaban.

Llevo un año y medio viviendo en un departamento es muy grande y bonito, esta cerca de la Playa… esta en el último piso donde puedo ver el hermoso atardecer a través de los enormes ventanales de la segunda planta de mi departamento

El último contacto que tuve con él, fue hace ya un año y medio cuando a Lyserg se le ocurrió hacer un video, yo estaba muy nervioso… además que por cual de Chocolove, me pase puro sonrojando debido a sus comentarios, todos me preguntaron por que no aparecí aquel día, cuando Ren partió a Europa… todos me han preguntado, pero nadie conoce esa respuesta… Koloro se la llevo…

Ella no ha vuelto a aparecer, ya cumplió su trabajo… no tenia nada más que hacer aquí, pero un día una nota escrita en una hermosa hoja de un árbol apareció en mi cama… talvez era de Koloro, nunca lo sabré, pero en ella me decía que mi felicidad, llegaría, que tan solo debía esperarla… decía algo más o menos así…

… Gracias por tu ayuda y tus sonrisas…  
… Gracias por el cariño incondicional…  
… Gracias por ayudarme en esto…  
… Debía curar sus heridas…  
… ¿Quien más que tú para hacer?…  
… ¿Quien más que él para curar las tuyas?…  
… ¿Quien más que ustedes para sanarse mutuamente?…  
… Si, fue una buena elección…  
… Mi rey sabe lo que hace…  
… Pero no te preocupes pequeño Lobo…  
… Tu felicidad también llegará…  
… Dentro de poco llegará…  
… Por que así quedo escrito en tu Destino…  
… Y en de él…

Ahora me encuentro en la universidad, termine todos los tramites, pero voy tarde a reunirme con mis amigos… después que verifico que están todas mi cosas en mi bolso, me lo coloco aun lado, y sin más salgo corriendo de la universidad… al fin y al cabo todos terminamos en esta universidad, pero hace ya mucho que nos los veía, medio año, si, bastante tiempo, en el cual quería estar solo y reflexionar, pero cuando me junte con ellos hace dos semanas, me lleve una sorpresa, resulta que Lyserg esta con Haito de novios, cuando lo vi todo la rabia volvió, pero logré contenerme, por dos motivos, el primero: por Lyserg, sería muy egoísta de mi parte y la segunda por que ya no parecía ser el mismo… pero ya no importa

Corro por la calle que va a la estación de buses… hay muy poca gente… pero sin más sigo corriendo, pero a lo lejos puedo divisa algo conocido… a alguien que nunca podría olvida, no puede ser es…

Me quedo sin palabras… sigo corriendo eh inconcientemente en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa… debe ser una broma… si, una juego de mi imaginación… pero acabo de pasar junto al juego de mi imaginación… sin más me detengo… y en mi no puedo contener la felicidad que me asecha… me volteo con una de mis mas grandes sonrisa… el también se detuvo, se volteo y me mira asombrado…

- A pasado mucho tiempo no – le digo con una sonrisa, tal solo para que me conteste y sentir que no es un juego

- ¿Horo-Horo…? – escuche su pregunta con asombro

- el mismo que calza y habla – dije contento – espera, parece que no era así – lo medite un poco creo que no era así, pero eso no importa, luego veo que por sus mejillas bajan incesantes lagrimas, después de algo que me sorprendió se me acercó y se tiro en mis brazos… lo cual me dejo claro que no era un sueño, era verdad, después de 2 años el estaba de vuelta., estaba aquí.

- Horo… -

- Hola Ren – y sin más le respondí el abrazo….

Después de eso habían pasado tres meses desde mi reencuentro con Ren… bueno, ahora estoy con él… lo había citado, para algo importante… muy importante en realidad… estamos en una fuente que esta cerca de la universidad, es de noche, le pedí si podía acompañarme… estoy muy nervioso, después de aquellos tortuosos 2 años de no haberlo visto mi sentimientos seguían intactos, el amor que sentía hacía él no se desvaneció ni un poco, en vez de eso habían aumentado considerablemente, y hoy es el día en que tengo pensado decirlo… después que le pedí consejo a Lyserg… y después de lo que me dijo, me golpe contra cada poste que pillaba hasta que me decidí… y quizás hoy escuches aquellas palabras que no quise oír hace 2 años, pero necesito decírselos… mi corazón ya no aguanta… dije que no se lo diría, pero no pude esto que siento es más fuerte que yo…

Estamos sentados en la orilla de la fuente del parque, mirando las estrellas, el ambiente es silencioso, hace algunos minutos que ninguno de los dice algo y eso me tiene un poco nervioso, así que decido romper el silencio…

- Sabes Ren… - hablé, pero no sabía como continuar, pero luego se me ocurrió algo – habían una vez dos ositos… conversando en el parque sentados en una fuente y había algo que uno de los ositos quería decirle al otro, pero no se atrevía…- era como decirle de forma practica que tenía que decirle algo importante, y así me era más fácil… y como sabrán esos ositos éramos nosotros dos… ¿por qué ositos? No lo sé, pero era tierno dos ositos… hubiera sido feo que digiera dos zarigüeyas o dos perros ¿no?

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- bueno el osito digamos azul, quería decirle algo muy pero muy importante al osito morado… pero tenia miedo que este se enojara y no quisiera hablarle más… ¿crees que se enojara si se lo dice? – le pregunté curioso…

- si son amigos no deberían… pero ¿qué quiere decirle?- dijo un poco ingenuo lo que me causo ternura.

- bueno… después de mucho pensarlo y golpearse la cabeza contra cada poste que encontraba el osito decidió decirle "eso" a su amigo ese día – pronto lo miré a los ojos y continue… - el osito azul quería decirle al osito morado que era alguien muy importante para él, que cuando se fue por primera vez, se sintió muy triste y siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a encontrarse, ya que ese osito estaba enamorado de su amigo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar… los sentimientos del osito azul no habían cambiado es más habían crecido… -

- … - se quedo callado oyendo con detenimiento lo que le decía y a cada palabra sus ojos se abrían más de asombro

- entonces el Osito azul le dijo que aún lo amaba y que cada día sentía que eso crecía más… que cada día que estuvo con el se fue enamorando de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su forma de ser… - después de eso el miedo me asecho, no quería oír esas crueles palabras, no se sus labios, no quería, pronto me puse de pie para irme, pero el me agarró mi brazo, me sorprendió, el no dejó que me marchara

- Y ¿sabes que le dijo el Osito morado al azul? – lo mire desconcertado, no esperaba eso

– le dijo: Yo siento lo mismo que tu, antes de tener que alejarnos yo ya te amaba, te alejaste y no me dejaste responder… yo aún te amo y es más fuerte desde la ultima vez que nos vimos –

- Ren… - dije en un susurro…

-.-.-.- End Flash Back -.-.-.-

Y así es como término a lo que es ahora, tengo mucha suerte y un destino al cual le estoy agradecido… demasiado, pero si no me apuro Ren me hará puré… jeje es que no le gusta que lo haga esperar, pero no fue mi culpa, esa clase no quería terminar nunca… ¿que clase? Pues decidí estudiar medicina, por lo ocurrido con mis padres y los de Ren… y me lleve el medio asombro cuando supe que el también estaba estudiando lo mismo, pero yo me dedico a la zona de urgencias, mientras que el ve a los niños, se cambio de área hace poco, y lo apoye en todo, así que no tengo las mismas clases que él, ni siquiera cuando tenias la misma carrera estaba juntos T-T, pero no importa… lo importante es que estoy con el.

Es ahora cuando llega la prueba de fuego… Hoy quiero decirle algo muy importante por eso le invente a cenar…

Ahí lo veo, me esta esperando en aquella fuente, donde me le declare…

- ¡Ren! – lo llamó con alegría, el se volteo a y me sonríe

… Una sonrisa única y deslumbrante una de las tantas cosas que hizo que me enamorara de el…

… _**¿El Final?...**_

… No, este es tan solo el comienzo de mi felicidad…  
… De mi felicidad con Ren…  
… Con la persona que amo con toda mi alma…

- Hoto ¿por qué te demoraste? – sabía que me regañaría

- perdón, el profesor fastidio mucho jejeje –

- tonto… y ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunta curioso, jeje se muy bien que esta muerto de la curiosidad…

- Es un secreto -

- Horo – me regañó

- vamos Ren que se esta haciendo tarde… - pronto tomé su mano y comencé a guiarlo… no me importan las miradas que nos da la gente… eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo… me alegra estar con Ren… pero me siento aún más feliz cuando el no oculta lo nuestro, nunca lo ha hecho y yo tampoco… muchos nos han molestado y otros nos han envidiado, por nuestra relación tan sólida y llena de confianza…

Y es entretenido decir algo así, pero una vez con Ren tuvimos una conversación sobre el espacio personal que debían tener mis compañera así mi… en otras palabras estaba celoso, se que no es bueno, pero me gusta que Ren quiera protegerme, que nadie nos quiera separar, y yo también he tenido conversaciones de ese estilo, pero a su diferencia yo si acepto que tengo celos, ya que le digo simplemente… "No quiero que esas babosas se acerquen a ti Ren, aléjalas" y como respuesta este solo me sonríe y me besa… bien su forma de calmarme me agrada jijiji…

Sobre si lo… eso… no se como decirlo… me da pena… Ren ya hemos estado juntos, en eso… yo creo que así no entienden… bueno yo y Ren ya hemos pasado una noche juntos, bueno en realidad han sido varías, pero la primera para mi es inolvidable, si. Fue cuando fuimos a la playa y nos quedamos en una de las cabañas… lo que suce… epa, creo que estoy hablando de mas… ya estoy sonrojado por haber recordado eso, pero fue muy especial, por fue una entrega mutua, al ser que más queríamos…

Bien, en lo que íbamos, Ren y yo terminamos de cenar, lo llevé a un restaurante Italiano… fue una comida a la luz de las velas y la Luna, eh estado planeado esta velada por semanas, ahora estamos en un mirador, contemplando la luna en el cielo… es hermosas, estamos abrasados contemplándola.

- Ren… - dije separándolo un poco de mí

- ¿Qué sucede? – mira curioso…

- bueno… yo esto… - comencé a balbucear

- habla ya – dijo inquieto

- Ren… calma… mira que es importante – al oír eso se puso nervioso se le nota en esos ojos hermosos que tiene

- ¿Qué es Horo-Horo? –

- Ren… lo he estado pensando por varios meses y bueno… - me detuve para ver su expresión, no se pero lo noto asustado¿Qué creerá que le diré?...

- Horo… ¿pasa algo malo? –

- Si Ren, pasa algo muy malo… - dije serio, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abriera más

- ¿Qu-Qué pasa? –

- Ren, ya no soporto esto… yo no puedo estar más contigo así… - lo miró curioso

- Horo… -

- No puedo estar lejos de ti, Quero estar cada día contigo, no quiero tener que alejarme cada tarde… por eso quería pedirte… si quieres irte… a… vivir conmigo… - después que le dije eso, sentí un horrible golpe en mi cabeza… se por que me lo dio, pero me dolió, parece que si se enojo

- eres un estúpido me asustaste, pensé que ya no querías estar más conmigo – alegó triste, ay caray creo que ya la hice

- Ren no te enojes, pero no sabia como pedírtelo… - dijo arrepentido

- Idiota… –

- Ren que dices…-

- yo… - pronto se voltea, para verme sus ojos brillan, me gusta ese brillo

- ¿Ren...? – ¿Por que no me respondes?, por que lo dudas – T-T Ren no me dejes así –

- jejeje – solo ríe, Aja, con es una venganza… bien me lo merezco

- Ren lo que te pedí es verdad, no quiero despedirme de ti, no quiero esperar al día siguiente para poder estar contigo yo… -

- acepto – dijo cortando lo que estaba diciendo

- ¿Qué? – dije incrédulo

- dije que si, quiero estar contigo, yo tampoco quiero esperar al siguiente día para poder estar contigo… -

- Ren me haces muy feliz – exclamé alegre mientras lo abrazaba

- yo también lo estoy… -

- Te amo… -

- yo también te Amo… - sin más sellamos esa promesa y esa declaración dándonos un beso, bajo la bendición de aquella luna tan hermosa…

Aquella que fue la testigo de tantas declaraciones de amor de nuestra parte… de tantas alegrías, de tantas sonrisas, y de un amor sin incondición que no teníamos…

… _Lo amo…_  
… _y eso nadie lo cambiara…_

- Ren le estoy tan agradecido – dije feliz

- ¿De quien? – pregunta curioso

- De este Destino… Que me guío hacia ti… - en sus ojos pude ver asombro y en sus mejillas apareció un lindo sonrojo, pronto escondió su rostro en mi pecho

- yo… yo también lo estoy… - ambos sonreímos, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo por las palabras del otro, pero que al fin y al cabo nos gusta.

… _Pronto nuestras vidas estarían llenas de eso…_  
… _De alegrías y cosas que nos gustan…_  
… _De la compañía del otro…_  
… _Del amor del otro…_  
… _Pero más que nada…_  
… _Compartiríamos dos grandes sentimientos…_  
… _Amor por el otro…_  
…_Y Gratitud…_  
…_¿Por quién?..._  
… _Pues, de este Destino, que no guío a conocernos…_  
… _A comprendernos…_  
… _Y a Amarnos…_  
… _Estoy tan feliz…_  
… _por que este no es el final…_  
… _Es tan solo el comienzo…_  
… _El Comienzo de la alegría y la dicha..._  
… _El comienzo de este Amor…_  
… _Que de mi parte será eterno…_  
… _Y se que de el también lo será…  
_  
… _¿Por qué?..._

… _Por que se que eso dice mi Destino y el de él…  
_

**_.::Por eso, sonrían a la vida y nunca se dejen llevar por la adversidad::.  
.::Es en aquellos momentos, donde puede parecer la felicidad::.  
_**

- ¿En que tanto piensas? – pregunta curioso Ren

- En lo felices que vamos a hacer… -

- ¿Mmm?... no te creo… -

- Tú ganas… -

- ¿En que piensas?... –

- En ti y nuestra felicidad, pero más en ti… -

- tonto –

- también te quiero –

- yo no te quiero… yo te amo… - con esas hermosas palabras en mi rostro aparece una enorme sonrisa

- Yo también te Amo… -

…_Por eso…_  
…**_Por eso…_**  
…_Le doy Gracias…_  
…**_Le doy gracias…_**  
…_Por juntarme con él…_  
…**_Por juntarme con él…_**  
…_Por Juntarme con Horo-Horo…_  
…**_Por Juntarme con Ren…_**  
…_Hoy No termina esto…_  
…_**Hoy es el recién el comienzo…**_  
…_El comienzo de esta Alegría…_  
…_**El comienzo de este Amor…**_  
…_Un Amor que nos mantendrá juntos…_  
…_**Hasta la llegada del verdadero final…**_

…_Le doy gracias…_  
…**_Le doy Muchas gracias…_**

…**_A éste…_**  
…_**Mí Destino…**_

_**Fin  
**_

* * *

Hola, bien aqui esta el último capitulo de Mi Destino 

Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, realmente me hicieron muy feliz

Esta historia mi hizo feliz, demostrando tantas cosas  
Les doy las gracias a todas las perosnas que dejaron Reviews

Y Ojala que sigan mis otras historia  
Talvez como regalo de navidad haga un Epilogo, pero hasta este momento esta historia termina aqui

Gracias a:

MiniLeo, Naru no Tao, Tsukasa Li-JMS-02, Nataly, schmetterling-blau, Aska, Asia Black

quienes me dejaron sus reviews en el penultimo cap de mi Destino, Muchas gracias


End file.
